Say, What?
by PickingViolets
Summary: How do you tell your family, friends and the boy you're crushing on that you're a vampire slayer... without completely freaking them out? It might not matter, someone's always trying to kill him anyway... Kurt/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

AN- Because Buffy and Glee are my two guilty pleasures in life. Well, that, and writing for you lovely people :) Combining them makes me do a happy dance.

With this fic it must be said: Joss Whedon is probably my favorite creative person alive today. Total genius.

While lots of details will reference Buffy directly, this story still has it's own spin. Don't be thrown if you're a Buffy fanatic like me. If you've never watched Buffy... well? Chances are you'll be a little lost...

Here you go Lulu'Gleek'Criss. This one's dedicated to you. When you "cheekily" asked me for a supernatural Klaine fic I wanted to kiss your face.

* * *

Three, two, one...

The lean boy jumped from his perch in the tree soundlessly and gracefully. He landed to his feet without a noise. The creature in front of him didn't stand a chance. He actually found it amusing, which is why he couldn't kill it. Not yet, anyway.

"So, taking a stroll through the park in the middle of the night, huh?"

The stooped figure whipped around quickly and took in the sight of the young teen. It cracked an evil smile while lunging forward, arms grasping. The boy jumped and flipped though the air almost effortlessly, landing a few feet away. He leaned up against a tree trunk and crossed his arms casually.

"Can I give you a little piece of advice? I'd come here during the day if I were you. The sun is shining through the trees... It's gorgeous. If you come here at night you're missing out. It just seems a little counter productive, ya know? Oh wait, you're right. You do have a bit of an allergy to the sun, don't you? Valid point." The creature looked around dazedly, trying to figure out where his prey had gone. The teen smirked and shook his head. He walked away from the tree and into the open, arms spread wide.

"I'm right here, cupcake." Red, hate-filled eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, you're definitely not a smart one, are you?" The boy walked forward casually, putting his hands in his pockets. The monster-like figure looked genuinely confused now. The teen cocked his head to the side and spoke with mock earnestness.

"Did somebody lose you? Are you just a lost little puppy? Huh? Are ya?" The creature snarled ferally and dove toward his prey once more. The teen side-stepped him easily, hands still in his pockets.

"Ah, so you're not completely a lost cause. You did understand the heavily poured on sarcasm." The monster had lost all patience now and was lunging around madly, baring his fangs, desperate to sink his teeth into the child who was taunting him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can't have that now," the boy pulled a wooden stake from his jacket pocket and twirled it for a moment like a baton between his fingers as he continued to do a little dance with the creature, staying just out of his reach at every move. "I have no idea what kind of diseases you're carrying, little puppy. If you bit someone you could give them rabies. Or, you know, turn them into a vamp too." He reached out in that moment and grabbed the creature by the neck, lifting him into the air. The monster's eyes went wide with sudden fear and recognition.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" The boy tightened his grip.

"I'm the slayer." He stabbed the vampire right through the chest with the stake and stepped away as the dust settled, raking his fingers through his hair in annoyance to rid himself of the tiny specks. If there was anything Kurt hated, it was walking around with pieces of vampire sticking to him.

A slim figure watched from a distance with narrowed eyes.

The boy was cocky. He talked too much. His moves were too flashy. He underestimated his opponents. He was completely unorthodox.

The figure took a final drag from his cigarette before exhaling heavily and flicking it to the ground, crushing the ash with the toe of his boot. He watched as the boy did a series of complex acrobatic moves through an empty field, landing solidly on his feet at the end and pretending to bow to an audience. He laughed in spite of himself and nodded begrudgingly.

The boy was good. This could be a problem.

Kurt glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost three in the morning. He seriously needed to get home and catch some sleep before school tomorrow. He jumped over a six-foot-tall fence with ease and started down the empty alley that headed in the direction of his house. He rolled his eyes when his phone rang. Even if he hadn't heard the distinctive ringtone he would have known who it was. Only one person would be calling him at three in the morning.

He sang along for a moment before answering, "I always feel like somebody's watching me-hee..."

"Yes, Sensei." Kurt smirked but tried to keep the smile from his voice. He sighed while rolling his eyes once again.

"I DO take this seriously!" He listened to the voice on the other end for a moment while holding his hand up in front of his own face. He flapped his thumb and fingers together, imitating someone talking incessantly, and made faces at the hand.

"No, I wasn't! I promise, I wasn't doing the hand thing." He quickly jerked the hand down behind his back and glanced around in disbelief. "I wasn't... fine, I was. How in the world did you know? Are you watching me right now?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and peered at it suspiciously, looking for a hidden camera. He winced when he heard yelling coming from the other end.

"Sheesh, I'm here, I'm here... Yes, three bloodsuckers and one Polgara Demon... I got them all... Yeah, it was weird. The first two vamps were your basic variety, all dark and lurky yet trying to come off as normal with a look taken straight from a Gap mannequin. I mean, seriously, who do they think they're kidding? At least mix it up a little and put your own outfit together. I could tell there was something wrong with them from their clothing choices alone, even if I hadn't seen the trail of blood... sorry, right, back on track. Anyway, the demon was sufficiently terrifying but I took him down easily enough once I severed his arm-skewer thingies... Oh my gosh! Yes, I disposed of them properly. I'm not a newbie anymore. Okay, where were we?... Yes, the first two vampires were typical and put up a good fight before they had to go bye-bye. That last one though..."

Kurt stopped walking and felt that odd, nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He swallowed hard before continuing to speak.

"It was just like those two from last week... Yeah, really stupid. Like, beyond belief, touched-in-the-head kind of stupid. Far and away my easiest kills since I was called." He sighed and started walking again, tapping the fence lightly with his stake as he went.

"I don't know. It just makes me a little uncomfortable. It's like, they're not just vampires. It's like they're part, oh, I dunno, something else. Something animalistic... No, it's not that I can't take them, it's just that they're not normal. They give me the heebie-jeebies." He smiled then at the response he got.

"That's what I thought. Go read your books and call me if you find something out... I will. I'm going home right now. Hey, um, when are you coming back? I feel incredibly 'unwatched' with you in another country. Some unexpected demon could eat me up and you'd only have yourself to blame." He hated being emotional and covered the loneliness he was feeling with a joke, per usual.

"Great," he couldn't help letting a contented sigh escape his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night then." He went to hang up but hurriedly rushed out at the last moment, "Don't get crushed by an enormous stack of boring books..." he snickered when he heard an annoyed sigh on the other end and then a click.

He dropped his phone into his pocket before picking up his pace again. He agilely climbed up the side of a house and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was swinging through his window and collapsing in bed.

He glanced at the glowing red numbers from his alarm clock and groaned. Seven a.m. and homeroom were going to come way too early. You'd think that continually saving the world would earn a sixteen-year-old the day off of school every once in a while. Too bad nobody that he saved ever knew it was him. He drifted off, grumpily thinking about how unfair life was sometimes.

* * *

AN- Next chapters will be longer without the AN's. This was a teaser.

This is so vastly different from anything else I've written. I'm all nervous now about whether you're gonna like it. I'm anxiously biting my nails while I wait for reviews. Please save my poor nails. They look terrible enough as it is...


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you totally look like crap this morning," Finn eyed Kurt warily as his step-brother walked into the kitchen, circles under his eyes and hair sticking up on end. Kurt was too tired to be irritated.

"Rough night. I was chasing down monsters," Kurt looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Lately he had been growing tired of constantly hiding who he was. It was exhausting and he, at the very least, wanted his family to know the truth. He had been working less and less at covering his tracks and starting to make thinly veiled comments about what his night life was truly like. He was anxiously waiting to see if someone caught on. Unfortunately, Finn took him figuratively.

"Oh man, that sucks. I had horrible dreams last night too. Bieste was telling me that I wasn't a good enough quarterback and Mr. Shue was telling me I failed my Spanish quiz and Rachel was saying I didn't meet her standards anymore..." Finn shrugged, but Kurt watched his shoulders sink dejectedly. His heart went out to the other boy and he momentarily forgot his own troubles. He knew that his brother had a serious fear of rejection and his dreams were a manifestation of that. He went over and hugged the taller boy around the neck. Finn hugged him back appreciatively.

They had taken a little while to get to this point, but were now as close as two brothers could expect to be. Kurt had gotten over his mini crush in a hurry and Finn had grown up and accepted his brother for exactly who he was. Both would have defended the other to the death. Finn just had no idea that Kurt literally had the skill and strength to actually 'defend to the death.' For him it was more of a concept.

"Morning boys," Burt called as he walked in the kitchen door from the garage. Kurt broke away fom the hug and turned to greet his dad. Burt looked him over with a critical eye.

"You look like crap this morning, kiddo." Kurt rolled his eyes but before he could respond, Finn was speaking with a mouth full of cereal.

"'e was 'asing monsters all night."

Burt was much more discerning than Finn and raised his eyebrows curiously. Kurt gulped and used every bit of will power he had to hold his father's gaze. Burt's eyes moved to the top of Kurt's head and he slowly reached out to pull a twig from his son's hair.

"Monsters, huh?"

Kurt nodded silently. Burt just stared, not having a clue what to think.

"How about some father-son time tonight after dinner?"

Kurt only felt shock. He had been wanting this for the last six months. He had been desperately reaching out, hoping that someone would notice the differences in him. Now that it was happening he thought he might throw up.

He nodded again and Burt clapped him on the shoulder before grabbing some coffee and heading back out the door.

The slayer didn't have time to think any more. Finn was downing the rest of his cereal and telling his brother to put a move on or they'd be late. Kurt didn't tell him that he had no intention of going to school now today.

He gave up on breakfast and went to hop in the shower. His mind raced as he tried to think of what he was going to tell his father tonight. One thing was for sure, his Watcher was going to be pissed about this development.

* * *

Blaine hopped out of his car and walked into the Lima Bean with a satisfied sigh. He knew he should be in school but he just wasn't in the mood today. He was tired of his boring life. Tired of the same routine, every day. Tired of nothing happening, ever. He was going to be spontaneous. He was going to be rebellious. He was going to skip school. For him this was a pretty big deal.

He got his coffee and was staring intently at the display of muffins when a voice spoke in his ear.

"Are they really that interesting? I mean, yeah, that blueberry one looks a little suspicious I suppose. Personally I think that those berries are too evenly spaced apart. A real blueberry muffin would be a little lumpy and have berry clumps here and there. You're right, that one is too perfect. I bet it's a spy."

A smile slowly spread on his face. He knew that voice well, and no one else in the world had such a quirky sense of humor. He turned to the familiar blue eyes and smiled fully. They had been running in to each other on occassion at the coffee shop, always flirting and talking but never really making a move. He didn't even know much about the boy except that his name was Kurt, he was the most gorgeous boy Blaine had ever known and he never failed to make him laugh.

"Are you sure? Maybe it just happens to be a well-adjusted, perfect looking muffin."

"Nope, there's no such thing as perfect. There's definitely something wrong with it," Kurt grinned at him.

"I dunno, you seem pretty perfect to me," Blaine blurted out before blushing deeply. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Hmm, well, appearances can be deceiving." Kurt seemed to grow uncharacteristically solemn for a moment. He quickly cleared his throat and threw back on his winning smile. "Do you mind if I go ahead while you're deciding? I'm starving." Blaine simply gestured for him to go ahead, still embarrassed from his earlier faux pas. Kurt turned to the barista behind the counter.

"I'll have a non-fat mocha and the very suspicious looking blueberry muffin." He turned to Blaine and winked. "Better to eat it before it can turn on us."

"So, why are you here at this time of day? You look too young to be out of school already," Blaine questioned. Kurt threw his head back and laughed.

"I think the better question is why are YOU here? While you could possibly pass for a high school grad, you are wearing a Dalton Academy blazer, which totally gives you away, darling." Blaine blushed brightly. He didn't know whether it was because he'd been caught or because he'd been called darling.

"Also," Kurt continued, "you have this adorable look in your eye that says you're enjoying doing something crazy and out of the norm, which, for you, I'm guessing is skipping school."

"How do you do that?" Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt smirked cockily.

"I've been trained to read people." He grabbed his muffin and coffee and moved to leave while calling over his shoulder.

"There is a particularly sneaky looking bran muffin off to the left that's pretending to be perfect too, if you're still trying to decide."

Blaine snorted a laugh and knew he probably looked ridiculously lovesick as he watched the boy walk out the door.

"Can I help you?" The barista interrupts his thoughts.

"Um, yeah. I'll take that bran muffin down on the left," he grinned. He snatched up the bag she handed him and ran out the door. To hell with his boring life. He going to continue being spontaneous.

* * *

"Hey!" Kurt turned around at the shout and grinned when he saw the curly haired boy chasing him down.

"Hey yourself," he retorted in amusement.

"Listen, I was thinking. Since we're both skipping out on school today, why don't we hang out? My mom's gone until tonight, we could go to my place. Like, as a date." Blaine eyed him nervously, feeling a little nauseous. He just now realized that the boy could easily say no. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

Kurt hesitated, he had been planning on spending the day figuring out what to say to his father tonight. The more time that had gone by though, the more conflicted he felt. Maybe he needed to distract himself for a bit. Maybe this was just what he needed. Maybe this boy was incredibly cute. Maybe he'd been crushing on him since the first day they'd talked at the coffee shop.

"Yeah, that sounds like... fun..." he trailed off when he saw a dark figure lurking in the alley just beyond them, careful to keep out of direct sunlight.

_Shit._

"Hey, listen," Kurt said, eyeing the vampire darkly as it edged it's way back into the shadows. "I just noticed someone that I really need to talk to. Can I..." he stopped when he saw the dejected look on Blaine's face. In the same moment though, he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that the vamp had vanished comletely. He hopped on one foot in agitation before making a split second decision. He shoved his coffee and muffin into Blaine's hands and then grabbed the other boy's face, planting a firm but soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back to see Blaine staring at him in shock.

"I'm not blowing you off. I promise. Please wait here, I'll be right back."

He took off at a run, his adrenaline pumping for more than one reason.

Blaine stood there, momentarily paralyzed, clutching their coffees and muffins to his chest.

_Wow. That just happened._

He couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across his face if he tried.

* * *

"I..." Kurt landed a well-timed roundhouse kick to the vampire's head.

"Am about to be on..." the slayer ducked a punch and rose back up with an uppercut to the jaw.

"The first date I've had in a year!" He pressed his forearm into the vamp's neck and shoved him against the side of the building.

"Do not mess with me today!" He raised his stake and was preparing to plunge it when the creature spoke. His dark eyes were full of amusement and for just a moment Kurt was thrown off.

"You don't even know, do you?" The vampire laughed almost maniacally. Kurt tightened his grip and shoved the vamp harder against the wall.

"Know what?" He pressed the stake so that it was just barely piercing the skin of his opponent's chest. The vampire looked at the slayer with amusement before leaning forward and whispering.

"He's going to die. You can't stop it." Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"Who? Who is going to die?"

The vampire just smiled and then pushed himself forward on the stake. Kurt stood there in surprise, coughing at the unexpected cloud of dust as the stake pierced the vamp's heart.

"Well, that wasn't normal," he said out loud as he brushed himself off. He shrugged as he jogged back to Blaine. He'd talk it through with his Watcher when he patrolled tonight. Right now it was date time.

* * *

Chelsea Anderson walked into her house later that afternoon and set her bags aside. She was happy to see Blaine's car in the driveway. She hadn't seen him all weekend and knew she needed to work tonight. She was glad to be able to spend some time with her son, maybe they could go out to dinner and a movie. She smiled at the thought of surprising him.

She stopped abruptly, however, when she got to his mostly closed bedroom door, surprised to hear more than one voice. She hesitated, not really wanting to spy but more than a little curious. Music, laughter and some very flirtatious sounding mumbles wafted through the small crack. She battled with her conscience for a moment before peering into the crack. The only thing in her direct line of vision was Blaine, sitting on his bed, smiling and talking to someone. She leaned over slightly, to try and get a better view. She still couldn't see much but she could tell now that it was another boy.

_Wait, Blaine's reaching over to hold his hand! He's leaning in... Oh my god, they're kissing!_

She pulled back with a tiny gasp and fought the urge to barge in, demanding to know who this boy was and why he was in her son's bedroom when she wasn't home. She forced herself to just breathe. Blaine was a responsible boy, she knew she could trust him. She sighed and then smiled again, starting to feel a genuine happiness for her son. He had been so lonely. It wasn't easy being a gay teen in a state like Ohio. He didn't exactly have a ton of dating options. She put a hand on the door, before moving down the hall. She would give him a little more time before she demanded to meet the boy.

Speaking of dealing with teens. She had a call to make. She pulled out her cell and leaned against the wall, just outside Blaine's room.

* * *

Kurt pulled back from the kiss and smiled, feeling a tiny bit shy for the first time in... he didn't even know how long. Blaine was blushing and it was adorable. He was just about to lean forward and reciprocate with another kiss when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He sighed when he heard the ringtone.

_Damn! She could not have worse timing!_

Blaine laughed, "That's an interesting ringtone. Is that someone who's stalking you or something?" Kurt snorted a small laugh.

"A less creepy version of stalking. Let's just say it's someone who has my best interests at heart... on an extremely annoying level." He hopped off the bed and headed to Blaine's door. "I'm sorry, I have to get this real quick. I'll be right back."

* * *

Chelsea's eyes widened when she heard the ringtone coming from Blaine's room. That annoying ringtone that irritated her to no end.

_What the hell..._

* * *

Kurt opened the door and started to answer his phone.

"Hey there, are you back..."

He stopped mid-sentence, staring in shock as his Watcher stood right in front of him. He lowered his phone to his side, looked down at it and then back up at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Chelsea hissed.

"Um, I'm on a date. I'm allowed to do that," Kurt snapped in a harsh whisper. "What are YOU doing here?"

Before she could respond Blaine poked his head out of his room.

"Oh, hey mom! You're home!" He smiled at his mother but it faded quickly when he saw the way she was glaring at Kurt. He looked to his date and saw that the boy had grown incredibly pale and actually looked nervous for the first time since he'd met him. Chelsea turned to Blaine and fixed a smile on her face.

"Hello, darling. Yes, I got an earlier flight. I would like to know though, why you felt that it would be acceptable to have a strange boy in the house while I'm out of town?" Blaine looked at his mother oddly. She had never talked to him like this before. He was just opening his mouth to respond when Kurt spoke up.

"Maybe he has really good instincts and knows when someone is trustworthy," Kurt said quietly, with a raised eyebrow. Blaine snapped his head to the side, not believing his date had just talked to his mother that way.

"Maybe I'm his mother and know what's best for him and certain other cheeky young boys should mind their own business." Blaine was looking warily between them now. Something was definitely off here.

"Maybe you should remember that he's seventeen, not a kid. Stop hovering." Kurt had stopped looking nervous and was now eyeing her irritably.

"I'm not hovering, I'm his mother! I will always worry about him, that's my job. And might I remind you that certain other 'not quite' seventeen-year-olds have gotten themselves into plenty of sticky situations no matter how well I've prepared them. You have no idea... Stop that!"

Kurt had rolled his eyes and put up his hand, flapping his fingers to imitate her talking again. He sighed and folded his hands in front of himself before looking at her innocently.

"Why must you do that? It's disrespectful!" Chelsea spat out, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why must you lecture about every little thing? I'm a teenager! Cut me some freaking slack sometimes!"

"It's not my job to 'cut you slack'! It's my job to..."

"STOP! Both of you!"

Chelsea and Kurt slowly closed their mouths and looked to Blaine guiltily. They had both momentarily forgotten where they were and that Blaine was taking in every word.

"Honey..." Chelsea started.

"No, stop. Don't say anything more." He put his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and then stayed silent. Kurt and Chelsea put aside their argument almost immediately and glanced at each other nervously.

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly.

"Shh..." Blaine held his hand up in the air without looking at his date. Kurt bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"So, let me take a wild leap here." Blaine finally spoke, looking steadily at Kurt. "You are the slayer? My mother is your Watcher?" Kurt swallowed hard.

"Well, I didn't know that when..."

"Shh..." Blaine held up his hand one more time and Kurt snapped his mouth shut. Blaine turned to his mother.

"This is your charge? This is the one you've talked about and said 'thinks too much of himself and has no respect for tradition'?" She looked back at him, at a loss for words, ignoring Kurt's offended "Hey!"

"Okay, well, this should be interesting. Thank you, Kurt, for speaking for me. It's great to know that you think I'm incapable of defending myself to my own mother." Kurt blushed and kicked at the carpet in embarrassment.

"And thank you, mom," Blaine turned sharply to Chelsea, "for not trusting me. Kurt may have been out of line, speaking to you that way, but he was right. I've never given you reason to believe that I have poor judgment... and I'm not a kid. You have to trust me with stuff like this. Besides, he's not the only one you've trained. Even if he turned out to be a jackass you know full well that I can handle myself."

Kurt looked at him appraisingly, suddenly seeing him in a different light. Chelsea sighed and started to speak but Blaine interrupted her.

"No, look, I understand that this crazy mess isn't really anyone's fault, but I need to process this... by myself." He turned back to his room and grabbed his car keys from a side table. "I'll be back shortly. Maybe you two should take this time to figure out how to talk without fighting. It'd be really nice if I could bring my boyfriend home and not worry about whether he and my mom are going to kill each other."

He turned and stalked down the stairs without a backward glance. Kurt and Chelsea looked at each other. Kurt grinned.

"He called me his boyfriend."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

* * *

"I really like him, Chelsea. Please don't forbid him to see me," Kurt said softly as he sat down at the kitchen table across from her. She smiled for the first time and rubbed her eyes with a tired sigh.

"I'm not going to do that, Kurt. I reacted badly and I'm sorry. You didn't help matters by immediately copping an attitude though." She looked at him pointedly and he had the grace to look a little guilty.

"I guess we both owe him an apology, huh?" The teen slouched in his chair. Chelsea laughed lightly and nodded.

"Kurt, I need to say this just once, and then I swear I'll drop it." He nodded solemnly, showing her that he would take her seriously. "Just being my son puts him in more danger than is fair. I've trained him well and he can take care of himself as well as any soldier. Dating you though, that will give him an even higher profile. He will be in even more danger." Kurt looked at her steadily and swallowed a lump in his throat. That part hadn't occurred to him yet. She sighed again and reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"The protective mother in me wants to lock him away from any danger in the world, but I can't. Yes, more danger surrounds you than the average person... much more danger... but if you make him happy then who am I to deny him that? Who am I to deny YOUR happiness?" He looked at her carefully at those words. "I care about you too, much more than I should according to the 'Watcher guidelines'," she rolled her eyes and did air quotes at this.

Kurt cracked a smile. He loved it when his normally uptight guardian showed some attitude.

"I want you to be happy too, and from the little I observed, you guys seemed pretty happy together in his room." Kurt smiled and was immediately embarrassed by the fact that his eyes were watering up the tiniest bit. Even though neither had said so, they definitely viewed each other in a mother-son role. His eyes dried automatically though when he came to a realization.

"Wait a minute! How did you know how we seemed in the bedroom? Were you spying on us?!" She blushed immediately and cleared her throat.

"Let's move on, shall we? Tell me about your patrols while I've been gone."

He smirked and thought about egging her on, but decided that annoying the mother of the boy he was hoping to make out with later might not be the wisest choice. He thought for a moment before shrugging slightly.

"Well, there really wasn't much action Friday or Saturday night, and I already told you what happened last night when we talked." He sat up straighter and pointed a finger at her. "There was something odd that happened today though. I was with Blain outside the Lima Bean and I spotted this vamp off in an alley. I chased him down and when I caught him he said..." he grew pale and his hands started shaking as he trailed off.

"What, Kurt?" Chelsea noticed the sudden changes in her charge and sat up straight.

"He said... oh my god, it was Blaine... it was Blaine!" Kurt lept to his feet and scrambled to put his shoes on.

"What?! What about Blaine?!" Chelsea dove out of her chair and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"He said... it didn't occur to me before... I didn't know he was your son then... I didn't know! How could I have known?!" Chelsea shook him roughly, shaking him out of his frantic rambling.

"You need to calm down and talk to me clearly so I know what's going on," she spoke in a low and trembling voice. Her tone brought Kurt back to the moment and he looked her in the eye.

"I was about to take out this random vamp downtown and just before he committed suicide on my stake he said that, 'he was going to die' and that there was nothing I could do to stop it. Blaine was right there. He was talking about Blaine. I-I didn't know who he was then so I didn't realize..." he stopped talking when her eyes widened and she whipped around, throwing open a closet door.

She banged her fist on an inside wall and a hidden compartment swung out. Kurt jumped to her side when he saw the array of weapons. She shoved a stake into his jacket pocket and flung a sword in the air, which he caught and immediately threw a practice swing. She slipped a pair of knives through two of her belt loops and slung a crossbow over her shoulder.

They barely even glanced at each other before they dashed out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any guesses as to where he went?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice as he slid the sword into the scabbard he had slung across his back. They had jumped into Chelsea's car, taking off in a cloud of dust, and were barreling down the road. She swallowed hard.

"The cemetery," she replied softly.

"What?!" Kurt snapped. "Seriously, Chelsea? You're a Watcher for fuck's sake! You let your son just hang out in cemeteries where vampires are most likely to be?!" She leveled him with a glare and he sank back in his seat.

"No, Kurt. I don't just LET him 'hang out in cemeteries'! And don't you cuss at me. Of course I tell him not to, but as you so observantly pointed out earlier, he is not a child and I cannot control him. He knows the dangers very well... but when he is upset or needs to think something over he always goes to talk to his father."

Kurt was silent then. He could understand that. He went to talk to his own mother at the cemetery whenever something was on his mind. He smiled for a moment, realizing how much he had in common with this boy. The smile faded quickly though when he felt the weapons on his back and at his sides, remembering why they were racing down the road at a breakneck pace. His mind flashed to a life without the curly haired boy and he closed his eyes, shocked at how his entire world felt like it had been blown apart at the mere thought. He shook his head quickly, forcing himself to clear his mind. He couldn't go into battle like this. There was no way he would win. He finally felt like he could comprehend what people meant when they said they'd been emotionally compromised.

"How well trained is he?" He tried, and failed, to keep the tremors from his voice. Chelsea's head snapped toward him and she glanced appraisingly before focusing back on the road. She thought for a moment before answering.

"He obviously doesn't have the strength and skill that you were gifted with. He is my son though, and I've trained him since he could walk." She smiled a tiny bit as she skidded onto the next road. "I'd say you're about as evenly matched as is possible for you to be... but he actually uses his head."

Kurt smirked despite himself, starting to feel a little hope.

* * *

Blaine sat quietly in front of Marc Anderson's tombstone, absently picking pieces of grass from around him.

"I think the thing that bothers me the most is that... Okay. Here this guy is... cute, funny, smart, definitely in to me (he smiled to himself)... and he's mine. It's special, just the two of us... until mom comes home. They automatically have this rapport. A crazy, whacked out, wanting to kill each other rapport... but there's no denying how close they are. I mean, I would never tell her this, but it always bothered me a little when she would talk to me about him. I never even knew who he was then and I was a little bit jealous of their relationship." He sighed and shook his head, hating how this sounded out loud. He had never said it out loud before, even to his dad. He sounded like a petty child. He took a deep breath. He couldn't help feeling this way and he might as well get it all out now.

"Even when she complained about his attitude and 'lack of respect for tradition', I could tell how much she cared about him. You know, it's just been me and her for the last five years." He swallowed the lump in his throat and randomly picked a thread from the seam on his jeans. "I've been a little afraid that he would edge me out eventually. I mean, he's the slayer with the natural ability and the calling. Then... when I saw them together today... I suddenly wasn't just afraid of her loving him more then me... I was afraid of HIM loving HER more than me." He irritatedly wiped at a tear that had escaped from the corner of his eye. "How fucked up is that?"

"Pretty fucked up."

Blaine dove to his feet when a voice dripping with fake sympathy spoke from his left. He strained his eyes but could only make out a shadowy figure in the trees. It was still early in the evening, but being mid-October, the sun had already sunk down in the sky and it was growing dark.

"Who are you?" He asked, already knowing deep in his gut who it was... well, what it was.

"Oh, a friend of a friend... so to speak. I've been waiting to talk to you, actually. That mother of yours has you very well protected. You probably don't even realize how constantly watched you are." The figure laughed then, stepping out into plain sight and the teen took a step back. "That's pretty funny. 'Watched'. I wasn't even tying to make a pun. I guess I'm just a naturally funny kind of guy."

Blaine swallowed hard as the man took another few steps closer and forced himself to stay still, even though his instinct was to run as fast as he could. He was just a boy and a vampire could outrun him any day of the week. He needed to rely on his training and his brains. The vampire looked away momentarily and motioned for something still hidden in the trees. Blaine glanced around, desperately seeking out some type of weapon. The teen focused back on the figure that was now striding steadily toward him, formulating his plan quickly.

"I see you're not laughing," the man said with a mock sigh. "Oh well, not everyone can be your fan." In that moment he lunged toward the boy, but Blaine was ready. The second the vampire was within reach, he grabbed ahold of him and pushed him down while jumping in the air at the same moment. He stepped on the man's shoulders and used his opponent's momentum to propel himself up in the air. As he leapt, he grabbed ahold of a sharp, broken branch that he had spotted moments ago and snapped it off before landing back on the ground steadily.

The vamp looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting this. He growled in anger as he dove back toward the boy. Again, Blaine was ready for him. As the larger man rushed at him he quickly ducked then stood, flipping him over his back. The moment the vampire was on the ground the teen whipped around and jammed the branch through his heart. Just before the vamp broke apart from the core and disintegrated, Blaine saw the utter shock and fear in his eyes.

The curly haired boy smirked and spoke softly, "You're right. I'm definitely not your biggest fan."

He was just getting ready to stand when felt something breeze lightly over his head. His heart started beating faster when he saw Kurt diving through the air, a fierce look on his face and a slim blade in his hand.

It was in that moment that he realized they weren't alone. He suddenly remembered how the vampire had been motioning toward the trees when he had been looking for a weapon and was kicking himself for being caught by surprise once again. His mother had trained him better than this.

Several figures were making their way from the small woods, but Blaine could tell from one glance that they were not of the same make as his previous enemy. They were obviously vampires too, but there was something off about them. They seemed more animal than anything else... and incredibly dense. One walked into a tree and couldn't figure out it's way around. Suddenly another lunged at Kurt, baring it's fangs. He realized, stupid or not, it was still dangerous.

Luckily though, Kurt was much more dangerous. With one smooth swing he loped off the creature's head and spun around, sword poised and ready as two more approached him.

"Look at this. More little lost puppies," he snarked while quickly leaping to Blaine's side so they were back to back. His voice was strong and confident but when he let go of his sword with one hand to briefly squeeze Blaine's fingers, the shorter teen could feel that it was cold and clammy. The knowledge that the other boy was feeling fear of any type oddly filled him with courage. The slayer had always seemed like a fairy tale to him. Too good to be true and not quite human. Being thrust into the knowledge that the boy he was on a date with was one and the same had thrown him for a loop and had made him feel insecure. Knowing that this boy was indeed human, and feeling the same emotions that he did, was strangely freeing. It didn't occur to him that Kurt's fear wasn't for himself but for the boy he had come to care about in such a short time.

The slayer quickly released the other boy's fingers and gripped the sword with both hands again. Blaine barely heard him whisper, "Reach around and get the stake from my jacket pocket."

"You'd think you guys would learn your lesson when your equally stupid brothers kept disappearing," he said with a calm smile while the eight creatures left surrounded them in a circle. Blaine reached his hand around and slid it across Kurt's chest, feeling for the hidden stake. For just a moment, both boys faltered at the intimate touch, but jerked themselves back to reality when two of the vampires snarled and hissed.

"I really don't mind putting you all down," Kurt said in a sing-song voice. Blaine found the stake and grasped it firmly, lightly tapping his hand against the slayer's chest to let him know that he was ready.

"What I mind," Kurt suddenly dove forward, slicing off the heads of two vamps at once and yelling in a now harsh voice, "Is you trying to kill my boyfriend!"

Blaine ducked backward as one of the creatures threw a clumsy punch, reaching up an arm to knock the fist to the side and staking him quickly. He squatted down completely and swung out a leg, knocking another creature off of his feet and staking him as well before turning to see how Kurt was faring. He couldn't help but take a moment to admire the other boy's grace and strength, and then laugh at his ability to make jokes all while barely breaking a sweat.

"Bad puppies!" He swung the sword to the right, decapitating yet another creature.

"You don't..." He swung the sword to the left, one more down.

"Try and kill..." He tossed the sword back into it's scabbard and pulled another stake from his back pocket. He took a short run to gain some momentum and jumped into the air, connecting a sound flying kick to another creature's head, knocking it to the ground. He landed on top of it and punched it in the face.

"Other!" He slammed the creatures head back into the ground with another solid punch.

"People's!" Blood squirted across the creature's face as the teen broke his nose, the fist slamming into him once more.

"Boyfriends!" He raised up the stake and stabbed it through the heart. He stood and swung around to face Blaine as the dust cleared. They both smiled at each other in relief, breathing heavily.

The last vampire stood off to the side, eyeing them warily. It must have been slightly smarter than the others because it seemed to catch on to the fact that it was clearly outmatched. It hesitated, before turning to run, stumbling in the process. Kurt moved to go after it, but Blaine surprised him. He stepped up to the slayer and reached his arms around him, grabbing the sword from it's sheath. He ran after the creature and neatly sliced it's head from it's shoulders.

He slowly walked back up to the other boy and reached his arms around him once again, replacing the sword. A look of shock had been on the slayer's face but it was slowly replaced by a smile.

"You've got some pretty impressive moves," he said softly. Blaine let out a tiny laugh as he settled his hands backs to his sides.

"You too, but I guess that's not a surprise seeing as we have the same teacher." They just smiled at each other shyly for a moment before Blaine was hit with a realization.

"Wait! My mom. Where is she?"

"She's coming," Kurt reassured him quickly. "I may or may not have dove out of the moving car when I spotted you. I'm guessing she'll be along in just a moment." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You dove out of a moving car for me, huh?"

"Probably not the most well thought out thing I've ever done, but well worth it." Kurt was a little annoyed at how breathless he was sounding. The only thing he could really focus on was the fact that they were inching closer and closer and that Blaine's lips were so close to his. Memories of earlier kisses made him want to leap forward, but he swallowed and moved the tiniest bit, thoroughly enjoying the anticipation.

"Well, even though I was handling myself just fine, I deeply appreciate the thought." Blaine took another step forward and stopped just before connecting their lips, taking a moment to breathe the other boy in.

"You're welcome," Kurt whispered, moving to close the last bit of space between them.

Just as their lips touched they heard three soft swishes and thuds, one right after the other. They quickly jerked their heads up to see another one of the creatures pinned to a tree by three arrows, one through the head and each shoulder. It must have been separated from the rest of it's group and was now attempting to sneak up on the boys while they were distracted. They were embarrassed to admit that it had been working. A small, lithe figure was striding angrily toward it, tossing a crossbow to the side. Chelsea grabbed out the two sharp knives from her belt and scissored them, placing them on either side of the creature's neck.

"Don't touch my son," she said in a deadly voice before pulling the knives together in opposite directions, cutting the vampire's head off with a sickening crunch. She turned to the boys and pulled Blaine to her in a tight hug before stepping back and looking Kurt in the eye. She sighed and then patted both boys on the back.

"Let's get going, shall we. It's past supper time and we have a lot to discuss." She took off back toward the car without a backward glance. The boys grinned at each other and linked their fingers together, following in Chelsea's footsteps. Suddenly, Kurt stopped in his tracks though and groaned. Blaine paused with him and looked at him with concern.

"What?"

"I missed dinner with my family, my dad's gonna be pissed."

Blaine rubbed his hand soothingly, "We'll come up with some sort of cover story. I'm sure you have to do it all the time." Kurt just shook his head in frustration.

"It's not just that. We were supposed to have a big talk tonight..." he groaned again as he trailed off. "I almost forgot. You're mom's gonna be so pissed about that." Blaine couldn't help but snort a small laugh.

"You seem to have a lot of people pissed at you."

Kurt sighed and shook his head as they kept on walking. "Story of my life, baby."

Blaine stayed silent but continued to stoke the other boy's hand with his thumb.

Kurt smiled to himself, thinking that as long as that hand was holding his, people being pissed at him didn't seem nearly so bad.

* * *

A dark, slim figure sighed in irritation and threw the stub of his cigarette to the ground as he watched the trio make it's way from the cemetery.

This was getting more and more irritating. He hadn't planned on the boy being so well trained. Chelsea had been much more diligent than he'd realized.

He also hadn't planned on a connection between the boy and the slayer. If he was reading things correctly it looked like it might even be a romantic relationship. On one hand that complicated matters, the boy would be even better protected now. On the other hand, it gave him leverage when it came to the slayer.

He leaned up against the tree trunk behind him as he contemplated the situation. The boy really wasn't his ultimate goal, he was just a means to an end. He watched with slitted eyes as the two teen held hands and followed the Watcher to her car. A smile spread across his face. He could use this. This could work.

He turned quickly and darted off at a super human pace. Now for the next phase. He smiled to himself. Scare tactics were his favorite part of strategizing. He really loved to watch the fear in people's eyes.

* * *

"First of all, can I ask what in the world you were thinking, diving out of the car like that?" Chelsea snapped once they were in the vehicle.

"I was thinking that my boyfriend, your son, had assassins out after him and that I needed to get to him as soon as possible," Kurt snapped back from his place in the backseat, still gripping Blaine's hand tightly. The other boy blanched at the word assassins and opened his mouth to speak but Chelsea cut him off.

"You take no time to properly assess situations though. You dove out of the car without thought for..."

"The lead vamp was bearing down on Blaine. Four of the pack were flanking from the left. Two more were approaching from the right. One was backing up the leader, whose head I immediately popped off like a dandelion top, and the final idiot of the year was stuck running repeatedly into a tree," Kurt tossed out lazily. Blaine would have believed from his casual tone that he didn't care at all about what was going on, but Kurt's sweaty palm and tight grip on his hand belied him. Chelsea huffed.

"Well, next time warn me please," she responded stiffly.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered.

"Can I interrupt for a moment to ask what the hell you guys are talking about by assassins?" Blaine questioned quietly. The student and teacher exchanged a look through the rearview mirror before Chelsea responded.

"I have some things that I need to tell the both of you, but not here. We'll talk over supper, back at the house."

"You need to take me home, actually," Kurt sighed. "My dad's gonna be pissed enough that I missed dinner without calling him, not to mention we were supposed to have a big talk tonight."

"These are about to become dangerous times, Kurt," Chelsea responded firmly but kindly. "We have come up with believable cover stories for you plenty of times before, we can do so again. I don't need to remind you that you have a higher calling here and that..."

"It's my life, Chelsea!" Kurt blurted out angrily. "I do here some rights left, despite what you think! Blaine's safe for the moment which is all that matters to me."

Despite his irritation at people constantly thinking he needed taking care of, Blaine couldn't help but melt a little at those words. Kurt went on in a rush. "I have something important that I have to take care of. Whatever you have to tell me needs to wait until later tonight."

"You don't understand the precariousness of what is going on right now. Nothing else can take precedence..."

"I'm telling my dad tonight, Chelsea!" She jerked her head to look at him through the rearview mirror. They stared at each other and he finished softly, "I'm telling him everything. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep living a lie... at least not where my family is concerned."

Blaine squeezed the other boy's hand back for the first time since they were in the car. Kurt started at the sudden pressure and turned to look at the curly haired teen. Blaine gave him an encouraging smile and rubbed the back of Kurt's hand lightly with his thumb.

The slayer felt relief wash through him. Just having complete support from one person was an amazing feeling. Even if no one else understood, this boy would. It shocked him that he felt so certain of this, considering how little they actually knew each other.

Chelsea observed their unspoken interactions quietly. It both warmed her heart and terrified her at the same time. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Well, you're already late at this point. Let me drop Blaine at home. He's safer there with all of the wards I have in place. I'll take you home then and we can meet up later to discuss everything before you patrol," she sighed as she made the last turn toward their house.

Blaine was about to argue, feeling thoroughly fed up with being treated like he was helpless, when he felt Kurt stiffen next to him and gasp out harshly.

"Fuck."

There, outside the Anderson's house, was a mass of rioting creatures. A thousand at least, snarling, shouting and waving weapons in the air. Most were the simple and animalistic creatures that they had encountered earlier. There many much more dangerous looking creatures too though. Some vampire, some demon, all looking like they were out for blood.

Chelsea slowed the car in shock as they pulled in front of the house. After swearing softly to herself she threw the car back into back drive, preparing to speed off. What they didn't expect was for Blaine to suddenly cry "No!" before ripping the sword from the sheath that was still on Kurt's back, diving out of his door and charging toward the house.

Kurt and Chelsea watched as if in slow motion as the teen brandished the sword above his head. His sole focus a figure standing on the front porch, observing the mass hysteria with a satisfied smirk.

"No. It can't be," Chelsea breathed out, as terrified as Kurt had ever heard her. She fumbled with her seatbelt, desperately trying to go after her son.

"You killed my father! You killed him, you bastard!" Blaine screamed, cutting down the vampires that tried to attack him on either side with barely a second thought.

The figure on the porch watched in amusement and lazily flicked a finger in the air. At his signal, a huge demon off to the right hoisted an enormous javelin in the air and thrusted it in Blaine's direction.

Kurt watched it all with quickly growing terror and finally broke himself from his paralyzed state when he heard Chelsea scream. He scrambled from the car, jumping over the tops of his enemies' heads. He desperately leapt toward the other teen and knocked him to the ground.

Blaine thrust him away in anger, ready to scream at the boy for stopping him when he saw the slayer's face. Every noise and movement around him seemed to fade away as he took in the deathly white skin and closed eyes. A huge spear was piercing all the way through Kurt's shoulder, blood spilling everywhere. Blaine fell to his knees, hands hovering over the boy, shaking and uncertain. He didn't even realize that tears were streaming down his face.

The sound of the swarm of enemies surrounding him suddenly rushed back into his ears. He gripped the sword and leapt to his feet, standing directly over the fallen boy. His heart dropped as hundreds of vampires and demons closed in on them. He could hear his mother from somewhere on the other side of the mass, screaming both of their names and hacking away at the creatures, but he knew she wouldn't reach them in time. There were too many... and the most powerful fighter they had was lying bleeding on the ground... all because of his rashness and stupidity. He chanced one last look at the figure on the porch and the hatred he had kept in his heart for the last five years overwhelmed him. The tall, slim man threw his head back and laughed as he sent Blaine a mocking salute, jumping from the steps and disappearing into the night.

Blaine raised the sword above his head once more, determined to at least go down strong. He was just preparing to lunge his weapon into a charging demon's chest when a huge flash of light caught the attention of every human and monster in the yard.

Before the curly haired teen realized what was happening, a roaring fire zapped through the hoard of monsters, disintegrating the vampires in a single stroke. A sickly green mist quickly followed, causing the demons that were a little more fireproof to choke and gag, falling to the ground with white foam oozing from their mouths.

Blaine finally caught sight of his mother, their enemies having been cleared out of the way. She seemed just as confused as he was, glancing about quickly, trying to figure out what was causing this to happen. He glanced down at Kurt and his heart sank even further, seeing that the blood from his wound had thoroughly soaked the front of the slayer's shirt. He had dropped to his knees, desperate to stop the bleeding, when he breathed in some of the green mist. His mind instantly fogged up and his vision blurred. He felt himself choke and cough and he started to fall forward on top of Kurt when a petite figure bounced to his side.

"Oops! Can't have that!"

Almost instantly his lungs cleared and he was able to breathe easily again. His mind and vision were still foggy though. He thought he saw the flash of a friendly smile just before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up, curly dolphin."

Blaine moaned. A cheerful sounding voice was chirping in his ear and a hand was shaking his shoulder. He grumbled in his state of partial wakefulness and rolled over onto his face. He was so incredibly exhausted. He felt like he could sleep for days.

"Come on, Blaine. You need to wake up," a second voice spoke from somewhere above him.

_Wait a minute. _This voice sounded familiar. For some reason it surprised him too. He couldn't pull himself far enough out of his dream world to figure out why though.

"That's it. We're gonna have to douse him. Are we having any luck with Chelsea?"

"No. She's still having happy dreams."

"How do you know that they're happy?" The familiar voice sounded genuinely curious.

"She's smiling, silly."

A snort of laughter.

"Alright. I'll get him. You get her."

Blaine was thrust unceremoniously into the land of the living when a flood of freezing cold water washed over him.

"What the..." He jerked upright, gasping for breath and blinking the water from his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Chelsea's voice rang out sharply as her teeth chattered. Blaine guessed accurately that she had been given the same rude awakening that he had.

A warm blanket was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of strong hands were rubbing and patting his arms in an effort to warm him. He looked up with slightly blurred vision, still feeling disoriented and confused, and found a pair of bright blue eyes staring into his own.

"Kurt?" He whispered. The face in front of him finally came into focus. It was the slayer. Blaine stared in disbelief for a moment before tossing the blanket away and yanking the boy into his arms.

"Hey! It-it's okay," Kurt comforted him a little awkwardly but didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around him in return, holding him tightly.

"You were hurt. There was blood. So much blood. Your face was so pale. I thought you were..." he couldn't finish the sentence, and just clung to the other boy even more desperately.

"I'm fine, Blaine. Super-duper slayer healing powers, remember?"

"He's not completely fine. You probably shouldn't hold him so tight. He's going to start bleeding again and I just got it to stop," the cheerful voice spoke from behind Kurt.

Blaine let go quickly and took the time to look Kurt over carefully. The slayer's face was still peaked looking. Blaine also noticed that the other boy's left shoulder was heavily bandaged and his arm was wrapped tightly to his body in a sling. An incredible wave of guilt washed over him. If he hadn't been so rash, Kurt wouldn't have come after him and he wouldn't have been injured. The taller boy seemed to read his mind and gently took his hand.

"Hey, just... just don't, okay? It's fine. I mean, I'm fine and you and Chelsea are alive. That's what matters." He smiled at Blaine reassuringly. "I'm really hoping to get a 'you just saved my life' make-out session out of this though." The slayer winked at him, trying his hardest to make light of the situation. The more serious things got, the more uncomfortable he got. He couldn't do serious and mushy. Well, he couldn't do it with an audience anyway. Blaine wasn't in the mood to joke though.

"You shouldn't have had to save me, Kurt. I can take care of myself and I'm smarter than that," he said bitterly. "I let myself get... well, it became personal I guess," he whispered. The vision of a tall man with flashing eyes and a sadistic smirk was vivid in his mind. Kurt nodded slowly, remembering what Blaine had screamed out as he had rushed forward with the sword.

"I understand. Please don't blame yourself though. I certainly don't," Kurt responded in complete seriousness for the first time. Blaine took a ragged breath and gave a tiny nod. He couldn't just forgive himself. He knew they would have to talk more later, but for now he was content to drop it. Goodness knows his mom wouldn't forgive him that easily. After being relieved to find out that he was still alive, she would probably kill him. He glanced quickly over to his mother at that thought. He was surprised that she hadn't said more to him in the form of a reprimand yet.

He found her still blinking sleepily and shaking her head as if to clear it. She was shivering as water continued to drip from her hair and a blonde girl was rubbing her arms and back, trying to warm her. Kurt looked at him and spoke up quickly.

"She'll be okay. She was right in the middle of the fray so Brit's spell hit her harder than you or I. You'll both be fine though. Brittany cleared our lungs right away. Chelsea will just need a bit longer to come around completely."

"How come you don't seem to be affected?" Blaine asked him curiously. Kurt just smiled

"We just talked about this, dufus. Fancy-shmancy powers given to me by creepy stone-age men that include the ability to heal at lightning speed, remember? Brit used a spell that has an effect similar to toxic gas, which ingeniously took out all of the demons that weren't burnt to a crisp by her flames. Unfortunately, we were in the line of fire. She cleaned out our lungs though and kept us from pushing daisies too. Oh, this is Brit."

Blaine's brain still wasn't working at full capacity and he took a moment to absorb all that Kurt had said. The other boy's odd way of turning a phrase made his foggy head spin, but it also caused him to smile. He knew without a doubt that he would never grow tired of listening to this boy speak. He turned to the blonde girl and reached out a shaky hand. She giggled at his gesture and pushed his hand aside as she attacked him with a hug. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and but he hugged her back, realizing that he owed this girl his life, even if he didn't comprehend how yet. He thought that Kurt had mentioned something about a spell. His breath caught in his throat when the realization hit him that a real, live witch was hugging him.

"Are you feeling better now, curly dolphin?" She asked him with a concerned smile. He nodded warily, trying to figure out what in the world a curly dolphin was. He glanced at Kurt who was hoisting Chelsea up with his one good arm. The slayer rolled his eyes with a look that said, 'Don't ask.'

"Can you stand now?" Kurt asked, trying his best to keep Chelsea standing with only one arm. He finally gave up and stooped, tossing her over his good shoulder. Blaine nodded and rose to his feet unsteadily. Brittany's hand was there to help him find his balance.

"What are we doing?" Blaine asked, taking a deep breath and feeling a bit more like himself now that he was on his feet. Kurt grimaced as Chelsea shifted and some of the weight went over to his injured side.

"We can't stay here. I have no idea how soon that man will be back with a bigger army. I don't even know what he wants. We need to go to a safe place until your mom gets her brain back in order. We need to regroup and figure out what the hell happened back there." Blaine nodded.

"Where are we going?"

Kurt swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"The only place I know of that is as well protected as this one was. Not that our mob of brainiacs let that stop them before, but I don't know what else to do until Chelsea can talk to me." He took a deep breath.

"We're going to my house. Looks like I'll get to have that talk with my dad tonight after all."

* * *

The fresh air in Blaine's lungs seemed to do him a world of good. He quickly felt all of his senses return to him as they headed outside. They approached a small red sports car that he assumed belonged to Brittany and the curly haired teen took his mother from Kurt's arms, placing her in the back seat.

The crisp night air seemed to do Chelsea some good too. Once they were headed down the road she looked at Blaine with clear eyes and reached out to hold him close.

"I could just strangle you right now," she whispered. He let out a soft laugh and hugged her back tightly. When she pulled away though, his laughter died as they looked each other solemnly in the eye.

"I thought he was dead," he said in a hard voice. He tried desperately to keep any accusation from his tone, but couldn't help but wonder if she had intentionally kept something from him in a hope to keep him safe. He was relieved when she responded.

"I did too. I honestly don't know what's going on right now, Blaine... but I promise that I'll find out."

He nodded slowly before reaching out to hold her close again. She was all that he had left. The thought of his father's killer out there on the loose filled him with equal amounts of fear and anger. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would die first.

Chelsea pulled back and patted his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. One that he noticed didn't quite reach her eyes. She glanced up to the front seat.

"I see our resident witch came to the resue once again," she said in an appreciative tone, glancing at Brittany. "Your concentration is getting much better, dear. Your fire charm was spot on. You didn't singe yourself, or any of us, this time."

Brittany smiled at her widely through the rearview mirror.

"Though," Chelsea added with a roll of her eyes, "it would have been nice to not almost be killed with toxic gases. Maybe next time we can think of a better alternative."

Brittany just shrugged and smiled once again. Kurt laughed quietly and Chelsea glanced his way.

"Have you considered what you're going to say to your father?" She asked in a soft voice. The slayer looked back at her and sighed.

"The truth. I was kind of hoping you'd back me up... seeing as the truth is ridiculously unbelievable. God knows I didn't believe it until a vamp tried to bite me. I'm kind of hoping that I don't have to purposely put my dad through that to get him to believe me."

She nodded and sent him a small smile. "I'll do my best. Some people need to come close to getting bitten before they believe. Let's hope your dad's more open minded."

Kurt lost himself in thought for a moment. Flashes of memories flew through his head. A Maria bonnet. A pair of sensible heels. Finally admitting to his dad that he was gay. The look on his dad's face, just this morning, when he had pulled the twig from his son's hair... The teen smiled. Yes, his dad was definitely open minded.

* * *

By the time they reached Kurt's house, he realized that they were being followed. There was only one, and it was keeping it's distance, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He told the other three to run for it the moment the car engine shut off.

When he threw open the front door, Burt was waiting just inside. His father snapped to attention the moment the door opened and there was a relieved yet angry flash in his eyes.

"It is ten o'clock on a school night! You didn't even call..." Burt trailed off when he took in the sight of Kurt's bandaged shoulder and looked at him in shock. His eyes only widened further when Chelsea, Blaine and Brittany hurried in behind the teen. The slayer shut the door quickly and peered out the side window, holding a hand up to silence his father.

"Anything?" Chelsea asked, pulling the curtain back from the window on the other side of the door as she glanced into the front yard.

"Well, that one is still following us, but I'm pretty sure he's just acting as a lookout. A bad lookout. He's wearing sunglasses... at night. Ridiculous."

"Ridiculous or not, he's still dangerous. Don't underestimate..."

_"I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can..."_ he danced for a moment in place as he sang.

"Kurt, for goodness sake! Can't you take anything seriously?"

"I am! It's a defense mechanism! I can't help it! You should know by now..."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Burt shouted.

Chelsea and Kurt froze in their bickering, Blaine stopped mid-eyeroll and Brittany stopped singing (she had joined along with Kurt). Burt had a look on his face that said 'I must be dreaming', and was staring at Kurt like he had never seen him before. The reality of what he was about to do hit the boy full force, and he forced himself to take a steadying breath before he spoke.

"Just answer one question for me dad, and then I'll explain everything. Finn and Carole's cars aren't here. Are they coming home tonight?"

Burt looked at his son for a moment like he was crazy. There was something about Kurt's tone though. It was authoritative. It was serious. It was almost unnerving. Burt kept eyeing him steadily for a moment before speaking.

"Carole's working the night shift. Finn's spending the night at Puck's."

"Good," Kurt nodded, glancing to Chelsea. "I won't need to worry about them." Burt narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, who is this woman and why are you talking to her about our family? Why aren't you addressing me? Why would you need to worry about them? What the hell is going on... for the second time, now?!"

The other four people in the room winced as he yelled and Kurt swallowed his nerves.

"Sit down, dad. I have a bad arm at the moment and I'd rather not have to pick you up off the floor if you pass out on me."

* * *

"Are you okay, Mr. Hummel?" Brittany asked as she squatted down in front of the mechanic. "You look like you might be sick. I can do an anti-nausea spell if you'd like!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "I just learned it. I did it on myself when Coach Sue made me jump off the top of a building and land on a trampoline for a Cheerios stunt. It worked great!"

"Brit, that's a sweet offer but he just now found out about this whole world. Let's not completely freak him out by experimenting on him with magic. Okay?" Kurt reached out to squeeze her hand while looking at his father anxiously. Burt did indeed look like he might be sick.

It had taken an hour or so of Kurt and Chelsea taking turns, telling the whole story. From the existence of vampires to a brief history on slayers and watchers, from the first male slayer to Kurt being called... all the way to what had happened earlier this evening, sans the details that Kurt had yet to learn himself. The more they shared, the paler his face became. Now he was staring at them with an open mouth, looking like he might spew chunks at any moment.

"I know this is a lot to take in, dad. It was hard for me to believe too, at first." Kurt watched him warily, waiting for any type of response.

"I knew something was up," Burt spoke quietly. "I mean, I'll be honest. I don't really have enough of an imagination to have come up with something like this... but you've been acting weird for a while now. I kinda thought you had a secret boyfriend or something." Burt gave a humorless laugh. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other quickly, blushing pink.

"How much danger is my son in because of this?" Burt looked Chelsea straight in the eye. She met his gaze steadily.

"It is a calling wrought with danger, but he has been blessed with amazing gifts to deal with those dangers. I've seen other slayers at work, and he is far and away the most skilled and naturally gifted of them all."

Kurt glanced at her in surprise. She had never said this to him before. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the truth or if she was saying it merely to appease his father.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Every eye in the room turned to Blaine in surprise. This was the first thing the curly haired teen had said since entering the house. He was sitting next to Chelsea on the couch, looking uncertain.

"Hi, um, we haven't really done introductions yet, it's been a little too crazy for that." Blaine smiled sheepishly and Burt smiled too for the first time. Finally, someone was talking to him and not using sentences that involved the words 'vampire' or 'magic'.

"I'm Blaine. I'm Chelsea's son and Kurt's... friend." Burt was distracted enough not to notice the slight hesitation. Kurt wasn't though, and blushed a bit, shooting Blaine a bright smile.

"I just want to say that I get it. I'm just a regular guy, like you. I'm not a Watcher, I'm not the Slayer and I don't do magic. It's scary to know that a person you love is out there fighting and doing something so dangerous. We want to protect them, or at the very least help them... but we can't. We don't have their strength, or knowledge, or abilities." Blaine carefully avoided both Chelsea and Kurt's gaze as he spoke, knowing he wouldn't be able to continue if he met their gaze.

"The truth is that these things are out there, whether we want to believe it or not. It's also the truth that there are certain among us who have been called to fight these dangers, and have been given the gift to do so. It's not a choice. It's a responsibility. A heavy one, but an honor as well. It's scary to be one of the few who know what is actually going on, but lack the same ability to protect ourselves and our loved ones. Ignorance is bliss I guess." Burt actually cracked a smile then and looked at the teen with unexpected admiration.

"Coach Sue says that's why I'm so happy all the time," Brittany whispered. Burt glanced at her like she was nuts and Kurt planted his face down in his palm. Blaine paused to raise an eyebrow at her for a moment before shaking his head to clear it and speaking to Burt once more.

"There's nothing any of us can say to make this any less shocking, or to make you any less scared for your son. Just know that you're not alone... and know that my mom is right. Kurt is amazing. He'll be fine."

Kurt swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he listened to Blaine speak. He was touched to hear Blaine praise him, but even more touched at how he was reaching out to his father. The curly haired boy seemed to be reaching the man in a way that the rest of them couldn't. The slayer turned his head back to his father as Burt rose from his seat.

"I just need some time to... process this." Burt looked at his son and Kurt quickly nodded in understanding. "Just tell me this. Are we safe in this house tonight?" He looked to Chelsea for this.

"Yes," she responded confidently. "I know our enemy well. He won't attack again tonight. I'll help Brittany place some extra wards on the house, just in case, but we are safer here than anywhere else."

Burt nodded then looked back at Kurt. He pointed to his son's shoulder and spoke in a rough voice.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad," Kurt responded, wanting to reassure him. "Those gifts everyone keeps bringing up include the ability to knit my skin back together very quickly. Plus, Brit helped with a little healing potion when the wound was fresh." He flexed his arm and shoulder slightly, testing it. He already had partial movement back. "See? If I didn't think that golf was boring as hell I'd be out there whacking balls in no time." He pretended he didn't see Blaine turn and look at him pointedly, trying to keep a smirk from his face.

Burt nodded, still looking thrown, but genuinely relieved. He glanced around at the other three.

"I'm assuming you're all straying here tonight?"

Kurt was about to respond in the affirmative when Chelsea spoke up.

"I would be so grateful if Blaine were able to stay with you. I need to catch a red-eye tonight though." Both boys looked at her in shock. She sighed and walked over to the teens, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"I don't want to leave you, either of you. Kurt, I know you have questions. Blaine, I know you have even more. I have to leave to find the answers." Blaine started to argue but she interrupted him. "I know what you're going to say, but I have to be there in person. This is not the kind of thing that I can research from afar. I'm going now, while its safest, so that I can get back to you before things come to a head again." She looked to them both for a confirmation that they understood. They both hesitated and glanced at each other before nodding slowly.

"I want you to stay here. Both of you, the whole time. Do not leave this house." Kurt opened his mouth, looking annoyed, but she held up a finger and shushed him. "I mean it! No patrolling. This is like nothing you've faced before and I won't have you going out ill-prepared." She looked pointedly at his shoulder and he knew exactly what that look meant. A fews inches down and it could have been much worse. A few inches down and they would have been carrying his body home. He wasn't invincible. He wasn't immortal. She couldn't say this in front of his father though. Not after they had just convinced him that Kurt would be fine. He sighed, then nodded. She quickly turned to Blaine and took his hands in hers, speaking to him quietly.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave again, baby. I don't want to. I will be back soon, with answers." He took a deep breath and nodded quickly, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, mom. Please be careful."

"I love you too. I will, and the same goes for you. Don't you leave this house."

She squeezed him tightly once more before letting go regretfully. She surprised Kurt by pulling him in for a quick hug too and whispering as quietly as possible, "Please keep him safe. Keep both of you safe." He nodded into her shoulder, hugging her back.

As she walked over to thank Burt and shake his hand, Kurt spoke up to Brittany.

"So, you're staying here tonight. Right, boo?"

"I can't," she sighed. "Lord Tubbington keeps buying bogus potions online when I'm not home. He wants to be turned into a flying, superhero cat. The last one ended up making my whole bedroom sprout mushrooms and smell like feta cheese. I've told him I'll do it myself when I figure out how, but he's too impatient." She shrugged and turned around to follow Chelsea to the door. Kurt couldn't help but snort a laugh and Blaine just stood there looking beyond confused, convinced he had somehow heard her wrong.

Kurt and Chelsea did a quick sweep together outside to confirm that their tail was gone. The slayer stepped back in and the witch joined Chelsea in the yard.

Both boys and Burt went to the window and watched Chelsea and Brittany for a few moments as they paced the house, placing extra wards to keep those inside safe. Burt tugged on Kurt's good arm after a second and pulled him off to the side. Kurt glanced at Blaine before quickly following his father.

They stood looking at each other in silence. Kurt was starting to feel nervous, waiting for his dad to say something. Anything. Burt slowly nodded his head and then reached out to pull the boy into his arms for a gentle hug, careful not to squeeze his injury. Kurt sighed in relief and let himself relax in his father's arms. He never got to let his guard down. He never got to be the one who was taken care of. It felt really nice to just be held by his dad. Burt pulled back and looked his son in the eye, gripping Kurt's good shoulder in his hand.

"Look, I won't pretend I understand all of this... but I believe you. I trust you. I love you. I'm there, Kurt. For whatever you need."

Kurt blinked rapidly and willed away tears that threatened to escape.

"Thanks, dad," he whispered. "I love you too. You don't know how much that means to me." Burt shrugged and smiled.

"I can imagine how you'd feel, telling me something about yourself that you'd be afraid I wouldn't accept. As I remember, we've been down that road before, kid. I accepted and loved you then. I'm accepting you and loving you now." Kurt stared for a moment before throwing his right arm around his father to hug him tightly once again.

"You're the best dad ever. I am so thankful for you." Burt patted him on the back before pulling away and sighing heavily.

"I'm exhausted, bud. I need some sleep before I have to open the garage tomorrow." He turned to Blaine who had left the window and was observing their interactions with a small smile.

"I'm glad to have met you tonight, Blaine. Kurt doesn't bring his friends around very often... even if this was kind of under duress," he smiled with a wink. Kurt looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, but Blaine laughed.

"I'd have loved to meet you under better circumstances, but I'm glad to meet you all the same, sir. Thank you so much for letting me stay."

Burt waved his hand as if to say that it was nothing, and turned to head toward the stairs. He spoke over his shoulder as he went.

"The couch is uncomfortable as hell. I'd say you could have Finn's room since he's gone, but even I can't stand how much that place smells. Kurt has a nice queen sized bed though. I'm sure you guys can handle bunking together for a night. Sleep good guys."

Both teens stared at him with wide eyes before turning to each other slowly.

_Holy crap._


	5. Chapter 5

"So, this is my room." Kurt was bouncing nervously as he ushered Blaine through the door. The curly haired boy looked around in appreciation. The room fit the Slayer perfectly. It was stylish and well decorated, but just a bit messy. The comforter was thrown haphazardly over the corner of the bed and some clothes had been flung across the desk and dresser, looking as if Kurt had tossed them over his shoulder while searching hurriedly for an outfit that morning.

"It's nice," Blaine said in a quiet voice. He looked at the bed and swallowed hard, feeling nervous. Sure, only this afternoon they had been sitting together on the bed in his room. They'd even been kissing... but this was different. They were going to be lying down, next to each other, all night. They both gave each other a sideways glance, but looked away quickly when they caught each other, blushing furiously.

"Um, thanks." Kurt cleared his throat and smiled, shoving his uninjured hand into his pocket awkwardly.

They had been so comfortable with each other earlier today. They both already knew how crazy they were about each other. Maybe that was the reason for the sudden nerves. Being in the same room, in the same bed, really meant something to them both.

"You, uh, you'll need something to sleep in." Kurt said suddenly, going over to his dresser to pull out some sweats. Blaine watched him struggle for just a moment to open it with one hand and quickly stepped over to help him. He placed a hand over Kurt's silently and they pulled the draw open together. He put his other hand on the sling wrapped around Kurt and shook his head, once again feeling regret for his rash actions that had almost gotten this boy killed. He was trying to think of something, anything, to say, when Kurt surprised him.

The slayer winced as he pulled the sling free and yanked Blaine into his arms, holding him close. It was obvious that his injured side was still weak and causing him discomfort, but he held the shorter boy tightly with both arms anyway.

Blaine just stood there for a second, in shock, before he reciprocated, holding Kurt to him just as tightly.

"Please... don't ever do anything like that again," Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder. "You scared me so much. You could have died. I can't lose you. I just found you." Blaine closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"You scared me just as much. You're not immortal, you know. If you had been hit any lower..."

Kurt didn't say anything at first, knowing Blaine was right. His shoulder was beginning to ache already at being used too soon, but he continued to hold the other boy as tightly as he could.

"Better me than you."

Blaine pulled away then and looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can you say that?"

"I at least have a chance at healing from mortal wounds, Blaine!" Kurt looked downright angry then. "You rushed in there, with no other thought than how angry you were! You almost got yourself killed and you would have accomplished nothing except for giving that man exactly what he wants! You! Dead!"

Blaine stepped backward, Kurt's words feeling like a knife to the heart. They were true, but that didn't stop them from hurting. He turned away and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, looking out the window.

"Are you channeling my mother right now, or something? I swear that's exactly what she would say if she were here."

Kurt smiled then, feeling his anger drain away. He sat as close to the other boy as he could without actually touching. He didn't want to push too hard right now.

"Well, she has trained me for the last two years. I suppose it was bound to happen." They sat in silence for a moment before Kurt sighed heavily, running a hand over his eyes. "Look, I realize that I don't know the whole story here. I heard enough to know how personal this is though. You have every reason to want this guy dead. You just..." he moved closer then, pulling Blaine with his good arm, forcing the curly haired boy to face him and holding his hand. "You aren't alone. You have to remember that. We're in this together now. You have to come to me."

Blaine looked back at him steadily, trying not to show just how emotional he was feeling.

"Look, I'm sorry for how reckless I was. Trust me, I couldn't be more angry at myself for how my actions affected you and my mom... but you can't expect me to just defer to you on everything. I may not be the Slayer, but I know what I'm doing Kurt. I know I didn't show the best judgment tonight, but mmmph..."

He was stopped mid-sentence when Kurt grabbed either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The Slayer lingered for just a moment for pulling back just enough to look Blaine right in the eye.

"That's not what I meant, Blaine. I wasn't saying that I should be in charge. I meant that we're a team. I can help you and have your back... and you don't need to convince me that you know what you're doing. You proved on multiple occasions tonight that you are probably more talented, and definitely smarter than I am. If we had to fight each other, and I didn't have my gifts as the Slayer to rely on, I'm one hundred percent positive that you would kick my ass."

Blaine laughed a little and looked down, linking their fingers. "Well, let's just hope we're always on the same team then." He looked back up with a little wink and Kurt laughed out loud.

"Thank you, Kurt. I can't tell you how glad I am to be with you. Tonight, fighting together... everything." Blaine looked at the other boy, heart beating fast. Kurt gulped visibly. "Tonight, when we were fighting those vamps in the cemetery, you called me your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I did that, didn't I."

"Are we?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Do YOU want us to be?"

Silence, then both smiled at each other.

"Let's look at the facts," Blaine stated, sounding like he was teaching.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh to himself at how much this boy sounded like his mother. It was almost disturbing if he let himself think about it, so he didn't.

"We had a date. We kissed multiple times. You saved my life... and, as I said a second ago, you already called me your boyfriend once."

"Blaine?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes, Kurt?" He smiled just as widely.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other hesitantly for a moment, both feeling flutters in their stomachs as they leaned in once more to kiss.

This time, it was a lot longer before they pulled away.

* * *

Chelsea tapped her fingers anxiously on the her lap as some turbulence shook the plane. She absolutely despised that she had to go so far away. Leaving Kurt in the middle of a battle bothered her to no end. Leaving her son, right now, of all times... it ripped her heart out... and terrified her.

She sighed then, closing her eyes, deciding she desperately needed to get some sleep while she could. There was no help for it, she had to go. I was the only way to get what she needed. She needed experience. She needed information. There was only one place, one person who could help her.

Nerves threatened to overtake her though when an overhead announcement came through the speakers.

"We would like to inform you that we are running on schedule and will be arriving in Paris at our scheduled arrival time. Thank you for choosing British Airways and have a nice flight."

Chelsea took a deep breath. Paris. It had been a long time. Too long.

* * *

Kurt woke around three in the morning to a light tapping on his window. He immediately went on alert, glancing around his room for anything unusual before easing silently out of bed. It wasn't an easy task, seeing as Blaine was holding him close to his chest and not willing to let go in his sleep. He detached himself as gently as possible though and quickly darted to the window, heart racing.

He took in the night with a practiced eye, noting anything that was out of place. His heart slowed back down when he realized that the tapping was coming from a branch that had started to break and was hanging precariously from a nearby tree. Every little gust of wind brushed it up against the window with a light tap. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He wasn't used to being so on edge. This whole thing was unnerving him like nothing ever had. Despite seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He couldn't settle. Even the little bit of rest he'd gotten had been filled with tossing and turning. Blaine, on the other hand, had drifted off right away once they had decided to go to sleep.

He glanced back at the bed then, looking at the other boy, and smiled. He bit his lip, feeling happy flip-flops in his stomach as he thought of the late evening hours they had shared.

* * *

_After their tough conversation, they sat on the edge of Kurt's bed for quite a while, kissing and holding each other. It was still fairly tentative and chaste. Hands lightly touching a knee or an arm, lips coming together gently in small, repetitive brushes. After a bit, the kisses became firmer and longer, lingering as they breathed each other in. Slowly, they began to part their lips for each other, softly meeting their tongues together in the middle, touching for just for a moment._

_Eventually, they pulled away, breathing heavily and glancing at each other with goofy grins. It was contentedly mutual when they decided that it was long past the time for them to be getting some sleep. After leaning in for one last kiss, they pulled apart and went to opposite sides of the room to slip into their pajamas. They both tried their hardest to not peek at the other changing, but if Kurt accidentally caught a glimpse of Blaine through the reflection in the window, and if Blaine glanced at Kurt in the mirror... well, those things will happen. One thought crossed through both of their minds as they glimpsed at the other's toned body._

_Damn._

_They settled down comfortably, Blaine holding Kurt from behind, cradling the still injured arm gently. Blaine drifted off fairly quickly. It was already becoming apparent that he would be the snuggler in the relationship, and having Kurt in his arms seemed to be all he needed to relax and fall asleep._

_Kurt, on the other hand, was too worked up from the day. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He couldn't believe how easy it had been, overall, to tell his father about who he really was. He was still anticipating some repercussions from that. He was also overwhelmed by the fact that he actually had a boyfriend, one that he really cared about. He sighed heavily and tightened his grip on the arm Blaine had wrapped around him. That brought him to the final topic weighing on his mind. The mysterious man._

_He had known that Chelsea's husband had been killed by an enemy, but that was it. She wasn't exactly forthcoming about her personal life with him. He hadn't even known anything about Blaine before today, besides the fact that she had a son period._

_His heart started to race as he thought of how close Blaine had come to being killed today... twice. He couldn't let that happen, and he knew without even thinking that this had nothing to do with his duties as a slayer. It had everything to do with Blaine, and Blaine alone. He would die before he let anything happen to the other boy. He swallowed hard when he realized how literally he meant that... and how it could actually be a possibility. He forced himself to close his eyes then, knowing there was nothing more he could do that night. His mind continued to race though as he fell into a restless sleep._

* * *

"Hey there."

Kurt jumped a little at the voice in his ear and the arms reaching around his waist, before grinning and leaning back with a sigh of contentment.

"You are aware that you are one of the only people in history that has successfully snuck up on a slayer, right?"

"I'm just that good, baby. What can I say?"

Kurt snorted in laughter. "Well, aren't you Mr. Humble."

Blaine smiled a little, but pulled away with a serious look to examine on Kurt's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, sliding up Kurt's sleeve in an attempt to check the wound.

"Peachy," Kurt responded with a smile. "You know us slayers, getting something pokey rammed through your shoulder is just an every day occurrence." Blaine shook his head in amusement.

"Can I at least see it though?"

Kurt was thankful for the dark room, and the fact that Blaine probably couldn't tell he was blushing. He pulled the tee over his head and sank back down on the edge of the bed so that Blaine could see the wound a little better. Blaine turned on a small lamp and knelt onto the bed next to his boyfriend, running a soft hand over thick scar that had already formed there. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I know all of the history, but it's still crazy to see it with my own eyes. Any normal person would have bled out, but here you are, with full use of your arm and some already fading scars. It's so crazy." Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, my recovery time is phenomenal. I can be, like, completely drained, and then it's like, ZAP! I'm up and ready to go again in no time flat."

He turned to smile at Blaine, but looked at him in confusion when the curly haired boy's face turned bright red. He suddenly felt the color draining from his own face when he realized how it had sounded.

"I meant when I get injured! In a battle! With vamps!"

"Oh, yeah... o-of course."

They stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before looking away awkwardly.

"So, we should go back to sleep I guess." Kurt cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Definitely."

Blaine switched off the light and they climbed back into bed, careful not to touch each other this time. Both boys were tense, overly aware of how close they were. It was amazing how a removed shirt and one misinterpreted comment could turn you on so completely. One little move or touch could make all the difference, if they chose. They simply weren't ready for that though. It was too soon.

Blaine sighed, squirming uncomfortably as he tried to fill his mind full of things like cleavage, willing his sudden erection to go away.

Kurt was dying with the way Blaine kept moving and squirming next to him. He was lying perfectly still, wishing for the rustling comforter to stop brushing up against him. Every touch sent little electric jolts through his body, which would have been been awesome had his boyfriend of less than one day NOT been lying right next to him.

Blaine suddenly cleared his throat and climbed out of bed stiffly, careful to keep the front of his body facing away from Kurt.

"I, uh, need to use the restroom. I'm gonna use the one down the hall I think."

Kurt felt a slow grin come across his face. He sat up too, equally as careful to face away from his boyfriend.

"That's okay. I need to go too. You go ahead and use mine. I'll go down the hall."

Blaine nodded and quickly headed to the the door leading off of Kurt's bedroom. He was just stepping inside when Kurt's voice stopped him. He had to hold in his groan at being held up. It was starting to become painful. He turned to see the blue eyes looking at him in amusement from the hallway.

"Lotion's in the cabinet next to the sink. Think of me. I'll be thinking of you."

Blaine felt his face pale as the Slayer winked at him and ducked away.

Why did that just turn him on even more?

He whipped the door closed with a little whimper, before desperately seeking out the lotion from the little cabinet.

They returned to the bed, minutes later. Both avoided the other's gaze with flushed cheeks, though Kurt's eyes held a little more amusement. Both teens were so tired by that point though, and now much more relaxed, that they slipped in next to each other and quickly started to drift off.

Before sleep could claim him, Blaine felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him close. He tensed for just a moment, feeling embarrassed beyond belief, before remembering that Kurt had snuck away to do the exact same thing as him. He sighed happily in resignation, snuggling himself back up against his boyfriend's chest.

"Did you think about me?" Kurt whispered. Blaine could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yup. You?" He was so glad he was facing the other direction. He knew his face was bright red.

"The whole, embarrassingly short, forty-five seconds of it."

Blaine snorted.

"Goonight, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

As they fell asleep once again, neither could help thinking about how nice it was to fall asleep in the arms of someone you cared about. Especially after a nice relaxing orgasm. Both drifted off with sweet dreams about the day when they could do that stuff together. Both woke up hours later... and had to rush off once again to their respective bathrooms.

* * *

Chelsea watched for a moment as the tall blonde woman entered her apartment, setting her keys down on her counter and going through her mail. She swallowed back the sudden lump that formed in her throat and took a deep breath. So many emotions and memories were rushing to the forefront and she needed to focus. She stepped forward from the shadows silently.

"Il est de retour." _(He's back.)_

The blonde woman looked up slowly. Chelsea could tell from the tension in her shoulders that she was surprised, but she hid it fairly well. She sighed heavily and tossed her mail aside, crossing her arms.

"Hey bien , bonjour à toi aussi." _(Well, hello to you too.)_

"Est-ce que tu m'as entendu? Il est de retour!" _(Did you hear me? He's back!)_

The blonde glared down at Chelsea in irritated confusion for a moment before a sickened look spread across her face. Her hands were trembling slightly.

"C'est impossible. Il est mort. Nous l'avons vu brûlé de nos propres yeux." _(That's impossible. He's dead. We watched him burn with our own eyes.)_

Chelsea took a step closer and spoke evenly. Her fear and anger kept at bay for the moment, knowing that they would do her no good.

"Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Janelle. J'étais là aussi. Nous avons regardé un immeuble prendre feu, pensant qu'il était à l'intérieur. Je te le dis. Je l'ai vu...ce soir...de mes yeux." _(I know what happened, Janelle. I was there. We watched a building burn, thinking he was inside. I am telling you. I saw him... tonight... with my own eyes.)_

The blonde sank slowly back into a chair, holding her face in her hands.

"Merde." _(Fuck)_

Chelsea laughed then, but there was no real humor in it.

"Tu lis dans mon esprit." _(You read my mind._)

The Watcher sank down into a chair next to the blonde, who pulled her head up from her hands and looked Chelsea over in concern.

"Tu as raison cependant. Il ne t'as pas..." _(You are alright though. He didn't...)_

"Non..." _(No)_ Chelsea shook her head but then leveled the blonde with one look, "mais il a essayé de tuer Blaine." _(but he tried to kill Blaine.)_

Janelle blanched and reached out to grasp Chelsea's arm with fear in her eyes. The Watcher shook her head and spoke quickly to reassure her.

"Il est en sécurité. Il est avec mon tueur à gage. Il ne pourrait pas être mieux protégé." _(He's safe. He's with my slayer. He couldn't be better protected.)_

The relief that flowed through her body was practically visible as she sank limply back in her chair. After a moment though, she furrowed her brow and glanced at the smaller woman skeptically.

"Comment peux-tu savoir cela? Je réalise que ton tueur est particulièrement talentueux, mais il y a beaucoup de guerriers à notre disposition qui sont bien plus forts et plus expérimentés que lui!" _(How do you know that? I realize that your slayer is particularly talented, but there are many warriors at our disposal that are stronger and more experienced.)_

Chelsea nodded her head slowly before looking straight into the other woman's eyes. A genuine smile graced her face for the first time.

"Oui, c'est vrai..mais quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu pourrais sacrifier ta vie pour les garder en sécurité." _(Yes, that is true... but when you love someone, you would sacrifice your life to keep them safe.)_

A look of understanding spread across Janelle's face. She couldn't help the slight smirk that followed closely behind.

"Ha donc le tueur et le fils du mentor sont amants? Quelle intéressante tournure de situation!" _(Ah, so the Slayer and the Watcher's son are lovers. Interesting turn of events.)_

Chelsea glared a little at the blonde, disliking hearing that particular word paired with her young son.

"Je doute qu'ils pensent l'un à l'autre en des termes si intenses pour l'instant, mais oui." _(I doubt they think of each other in such intense terms yet, but yes.)_ She sighed, then smiled. "C'est bien parti pour, en tout cas. Un seul regard dans leur direction est suffisant pour le deviner." _(It is headed that way. One look at them and it is easy to tell.)_ The taller woman eyed her appraisingly.

"Tu sembles assez bien le prendre. La dernière fois que nous en avions parlé, tu étais terrifié à l'idée même que ton fils grandissait." _(You seem to be handling this rather well. The last time we talked you were terrified at the very thought of your son growing up.)_

"Cela fait un an depuis notre discussion Janelle." _(It's been a year since we've talked, Janelle.)_ Chelsea shot back, feeling a little defensive. "Depuis, j'ai appris à lâcher un peu plus de mou." _(I've learned to let go just a bit since then.)_ The blonde nodded silently with a smile. She sighed a little before pulling the smaller woman in for a sincere hug.

'Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Chelsea. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis la mort de Marc. J'ai pensé à toi et à Blaine chaque jour. C'est juste que..." _(You look good, Chelsea. I'm sorry I haven't seen you since Marc died. I've thought of you and Blaine every day. It's just...)_

The Watcher hugged her back, squeezing her tight before pulling away and shaking her head.

"Je sais. Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explications. J'ai perdu mon mari. Tu as perdu un frère. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de temps pour guérir." _(I know. You don't need to give me any explanations. I lost my husband. You lost your brother. We've both needed time to heal.)_

They sat in silence for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts and memories, holding on to each others hands. Janelle swallowed away the heavy feeling that had settled in her chest before pulling her hand away and wiping at the tears that had formed in her eyes. She nodded resolutely and turned to Chelsea, taking a deep breath.

"Que puis-je faire pour t'aider?" _(What can I do to help?)_

"Ce que nous faisons toujours." _(What we always do.)_ Chelsea grinned then. "Rechercher. J'ai mon billet de retour, réservé pour un décollage dans exactement huit heures et j'ai besoin de savoir chaque possibilité qu'il aurait bien pu prévoir d'ici là." _(Research. I have a return flight booked for eight hours from now and I need to know anything and everything about what he could be planning by then.)_ The blonde paled once more and looked at the Watcher like she was crazy.

"Huit heures? Nous avons seulement huit heures?" _(Eight hours? We only have eight hours?)_

Chelsea lost her smile and looked at the taller woman steadily.

"Oui, apprends donc à lire rapidement." _(Yes, so learn to speed-read.)_ She said as she pulled a book from the nearest shelf and tossed it in the blonde's lap. "La vie de ton neveu en dépend." _(Your nephew's life depends on it.)_

* * *

AN- Huge props go to my girl, **jememj**, for being my French beta! You are fabulous and I am so grateful :)_  
_

So, I really am not one to push that much for reviews, but I'm curious. The responses I've been getting for this story have definitely been positive, but they've been few and far between, at least compared to what I'm used to. I'm sure part of it is having a crowd for a specific crossover like Glee and Buffy. I'll be honest. I am enjoying writing this immensely, but I have so many projects going right now, both in real life and here for fun, so I'm a little bogged down. I am very willing to finish this story, but only if there is interest. If you are reading and enjoying... and hoping for more... would you let me know? Thanks :) You're all the best!

PickingViolets


	6. Chapter 6

AN- And it's unanimous...

* * *

_Swoosh_

"You at least need to try, Kurt!" Blaine shot out in irritation as he jumped easily in the air, letting the staff that Kurt had swung at his legs glide under him. The Slayer put on his best look of indignation as he brought the wooden staff back to his side in a fancy little twist, before taking another aggressive stance.

"I AM trying!"

"Don't bullshit me," Blaine responded evenly. "I know perfectly well what you're capable of and this isn't even half of it. You're either afraid of hurting me, or you're afraid of embarrassing me because I'm your boyfriend. Either way I feel condescended to. I can handle it. Fight me properly. Now."

"Geez," Kurt pulled a face. "Alright, Mr. Bossypants."

The Slayer closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He stepped forward gracefully, staff stretched out in front of him, a serious look on his face. Blaine smiled. This was what he'd been waiting for all morning.

He'd long outgrown his mother as a sparring partner. She was an amazing fighter, but he had a good forty pounds on her by now and had been trained just as well as Kurt. He was aching to have someone of his own skill level to spar with. Kurt had woken that morning with an almost completely healed shoulder, and wanted to test it's limits. When he had suggested that they fight for a bit in the basement, stating that he had some weapons stashed down there for last minute training purposes, Blaine had been ecstatic. He knew that he didn't have Kurt's innate abilities and supernatural strength, but he was still a force to be reckoned with, and he planned on proving it. At first, it was obvious that Kurt was taking it easy on him. He wasn't going as far as letting Blaine get in any hits, he'd sidestepped those with ease, but he wasn't making much of an effort to take Blaine down either... and Blaine was tired of it.

They eyed each other steadily as they both stepped lightly around the room. They moved in a slow circle, facing each other, staffs at the ready. Silently, and without warning, Kurt lunged across the room. He swung the staff up above his head and brought it down sharply, in direct line with Blaine's skull. The curly haired boy crouched slightly and whipped his staff up in a horizontal line, blocking the potential blow. He was preparing himself to have to use every bit of his strength, and was surprised when he could still hold Kurt off. The Slayer had definitely put much more force behind this blow, but it wasn't his all. Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"I said fight me properly. Do it right, or don't do it at all."

Kurt would have been lying if he said that hearing Blaine speak in that low, authoritative voice didn't totally turn him on. He also would have been lying if he said that it didn't majorly piss him off to be bossed around. He had a slight problem with authority. A problem that Chelsea had found necessary to reprimand frequently. If he took the time to think about it, he might have been a little embarrassed at how much he wanted to sweep the other boy's legs with the staff, and then dive down to ravish him in irritation. In typical Kurt fashion though, he didn't think. He reacted.

"_Nnrraaa_!" Kurt swung his staff with both arms, giving it everything he had. Blaine quickly leapt back and brought his own staff up, meeting Kurt's blow with a loud smack. They held their staffs in place for a moment, both arms trembling in an attempt to take dominance. Their eyes met, and fierce electric sparks were almost visible as they stared each other down. Kurt pulled back suddenly, throwing off Blaine's balance. He did a lithe backflip, landing across the room with grace and twirling his staff in the air like a baton between his fingers.

Blaine smirked and shook his head. _Show __off._

They met eyes once more, then both dashed forward with a yell, staffs crashing in the middle. Blow after blow, they kept it up. Kurt giving his all, Blaine meeting and blocking every swing with equal ferocity. As Kurt got into the swing of the fight, his adrenaline began pumping. The longer he went, the stronger he felt. The same could not be said of Blaine.

Beads of sweat were starting to trickle down the side of his neck. His arms were growing tired. Kurt was holding nothing back now, yet he looked like he was taking a stroll through the park. Blaine knew that his time was limited. His strength would give out before Kurt even dreamed of breaking a sweat. The shorter boy smiled to himself though. He knew two things about his boyfriend, even in the short time he had known him. He loved to taunt, and he loved to flaunt. Granted, most people were distracted by the flashy displays, so it worked. Blaine was not most people.

"Oh, honey," Kurt grinned. "You look a little tired. We can stop at any time." He brought his staff up from the side, swinging a backhanded blow in a crossways motion. Blaine had to leap to the side to avoid getting clocked in the face. He dove on the floor and tumbled into a somersault, bringing the staff around in front of his face, ready to block.

Kurt grinned again. Instead of diving directly on top of Blaine, he strolled over casually, twisting and twirling his weapon at a dizzying pace. Blaine knew that Kurt was counting on him being distracted by the fancy moves. Slowly, he slid out a foot as the Slayer approached.

"I'd feel bad about beating you," Kurt smirked, "except that you asked... _Oomph... _What the fuck!"

Kurt was suddenly flat on his back and Blaine was on top of him. The shorter boy had snaked out a leg and swept the Slayer's feet out from under him, then pounced forward immediately, thrusting the end of his staff straight into Kurt's throat.

"What was that you said about beating me?" Blaine whispered in his ear. He shifted slightly so that he was lying completely on top of the other boy, slotting their legs together. A smile spread across Kurt's face.

"If this is what it feels like to be beat, then I'm happy to let you win every time."

Blaine's eyes narrowed once more.

"You didn't like me win, jack-off."

"This time." Kurt raised an eyebrow seductively. "I plan on letting you win every time from now on though. Look where it got me." He lightly lifted his hips against Blaine's.

Blaine didn't know whether to blush or be irritated... or feel turned on. He decided it was the latter when Kurt pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

"Are you ready? Are you ready to rise up and accomplish the task for which you were created?"

The cloaked figure stood in front of the writhing masses. Thousands of figures with stooped and distorted bodies were jumping around, screaming in anger and excitement. The caves off of the sewer system, deep underground the city, had been claimed by his army. He had gathered all of his forces together to prepare for the final battle.

"Are you ready to take on this world, and claim your rightful place?"

The jeering cries grew in intensity.

"The time has come! By this time tomorrow, we will have claimed what is ours! I will have my revenge, and you will fulfill your thirst for fresh, young blood!"

The figure threw back his cloak, eyes growing dark and flashing red. He flung his hands up into the air in a welcoming and triumphant pose.

"Tonight we will kill my enemy and her son! I will take control of the Slayer! He will no longer fight against us, but fight for us! We will finally have the freedom we have so long been denied! We will change history! Together!"

The screams of his minions were deafening by that point. The man's eyes shifted from the bright and sparking red to a depthless black. He gazed out with an evil smile and gave one last presidential wave before stepping back off of the make-shift platform and into the tunnel behind, cringing at the noise and chaos.

He hated that these creatures were necessary to fulfill his plan. He despised them and their stupidity. The thought of being connected with them filled him with great distaste. He had come close, on several occasions, to wiping them all out and starting from scratch. The fact that one almost killed the Slayer had nearly caused him to loose it. His better sense had taken over though. The near death of the Slayer hadn't really been their fault. It was that damn boy's overly developed sense of chivalry. No, he would keep his army intact.

They would fulfill their duty, and that was what mattered. They meant nothing to him in the long run. They were a means to an end. He needed their numbers, not their brains. When it came down to it, they were nothing more than a distraction. A vital distraction toward achieving his goal.

He was so close to the end. So close to his goal. A malevolent smile crossed his face as he settled himself down inside the pentagram he had formed on the ground of the cave. He glanced around, making sure that every candle was lit before grasping a crystal from his pocket and held it to him.

Time to take the next step in his plan.

* * *

"Brit!"

Brittany mumbled and stirred restlessly, wanting to wake up at the sound of someone hissing her name, but not quite able.

"Brit! Wake up! Mr. Shue is starting to look irritated!"

A hand shook her shoulder and she snapped awake then. Her eyes popped open to find Artie trying to shake her discreetly. She took a gasping breath and shot out of her seat.

"I need to save the dolphins!"

Everyone in Spanish class turned to look at her oddly, but quickly snickered and then rolled their eyes. Every student at McKinley was used to Brittany saying whacked out things by now. Mr. Shue gave her a placating smile.

"Brittany, you're in Spanish class now, not Biology. You just fell asleep is all. You must have been dreaming about being in the wrong class."

The blonde shook her head frantically. Her dream was fresh in her mind, and it had nothing to do with class, Spanish or Biology. All she could see were thousands of jeering creatures, all in a frenzy to follow the dark man. She knew his plan. She could see it unfolding. She saw the confusion and deception that he would spread... with just enough truth to make it believable. She was his ultimate goal and desire.

She had to help them. There was no one else. She rolled her eyes in extreme irritation before dashing out of the classroom without another word.

Finn sat up from his slouched position and watched her warily as she ran out.

Dolphin. That was what she always called Kurt. He scrunched up his forehead in concentration. There had been something off about Kurt lately. He was worried about his little brother, even if he didn't understand why. His worry only increased when Kurt had failed to show up for school two days in a row.

It wasn't just that though. There was something about Brittany's tone just now. It didn't have the floaty, ditziness that he was used to. It was hard and certain. An uncomfortable feeling grew in the pit of his stomach until he couldn't stand it anymore. He shot out of his seat and ran after the girl, ignoring people's questions calls as he dashed out the door.

"Brittany!" He called as he ran down the hall. "Wait up!"

* * *

"_Ahem_."

Kurt and Blaine jumped up quickly at the small cough, blushing brightly. Burt was watching them in irritated disbelief. Their small kiss had turned into a full on make-out session and they were groping pretty intensely by the time Burt came down the stairs. They both cast their eyes at the floor, feeling thoroughly embarrassed... and caught. Kurt attempted to nonchalantly cover his still obvious hard-on with his hand. Burt didn't bother to tell him that he wasn't fooling anyone. He clucked his tongue quietly in his mouth before speaking.

"Kurt I just wanted to tell you that I need to go out for a bit. The pneumatic lift is broken and I've got a stack of jobs piling up. I need to try and track down a part." Kurt started to nod in agreement when Blaine spoke up.

"Why don't you just go help your dad? The shop is connected to the house through the garage, right? You wouldn't technically be leaving the house." Burt snorted a laugh.

"Kurt isn't exactly into fixing cars, kiddo. Plus, it doesn't change the fact that my lift is broken. I can't do a whole lot until it's fixed."

Both boys smiled knowingly and Burt looked at them in confusion.

"I wasn't insinuating that he would help to fix the cars," Blaine laughed. "I was insinuating that he be the lift."

Burt stared in disbelief once again. "What? How...?"

Kurt smirked and walked up to his dad, putting an arm around his shoulders. "This whole world is still new to you, dad. Come on. I'll show you some of my tricks." Burt looked at him warily but allowed his son to lead him out of the room.

"You coming?" Kurt called over his shoulder to his boyfriend. Blaine shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay here and train a bit more, unless you need me."

"We'll be good. I'll be back in just a bit." Kurt looked at him seriously for a moment. "Please be careful. Don't leave the..." Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I won't go anywhere. Promise. I'll be safe."

Kurt nodded and smiled. He was just turning to leave again when he paused. The Slayer looked at his dad hesitantly before shrugging his shoulders and rushing back to Blaine. He grabbed his boyfriend's face and placed a firm kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, both Blaine and Burt were staring at him in shock. Kurt glanced between the two of them defensively.

"What? It's not like it wasn't out there already."

Burt growled a little and dragged Kurt from the room. He called over his shoulder to Blaine as he left.

"While we're gone, maybe you can pull some bedding out of the linen closet for tonight. Now that I think about it, that couch isn't so uncomfortable after all."

* * *

"I promise, dad! Nothing happened!"

Burt eyed his son suspiciously as he led the way to the garage.

"You shared a bed last night, with your boyfriend, and nothing happened," Burt said incredulously. "Now why don't I believe that?"

"We only started officially dating yesterday!" Kurt shot out in exasperation. Burt still just stared, as if waiting for a confession. Kurt avoided his gaze guiltily before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, we may have gotten a little smoochy... but that was it! I swear!"

Burt rolled his eyes as he pushed up his sleeves and moved to the nearest car.

"Well, now that I know, no more sharing a bed under my roof!" Kurt looked a little bummed but nodded quickly enough. "Okay, kid. So, how does this work exactly. I need to get under here. Something's leaking and I need to check it out." Kurt grinned and grasped the front of the car, lifting it with one hand.

"How's this?"

Burt just stared with wide eyes for a moment, before grinning himself. "Bud, if you had told me that you could do this earlier I would have put you to work long ago!"

Kurt smirked and moved to reply when a strange fogginess started to fill his mind. He stumbled a bit, suddenly struggling to hold the car in place. A flash of pain and confusion crossed his face as he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Kurt?" Burt called out in concern. He quickly moved out from under the car and stepped to his son's side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered slowly. "Something isn't right. I feel... _Aaaahh_!" He lost his grip on the front of the car and it landed with a crash on the cement floor. The Slayer fell to his knees, clutching his head with a loud groan. Burt dove to his knees next to his son in panic, and grasped him around the shoulders.

"What is it? What's going on?"

Kurt's eyes widened suddenly as he dove to his feet. A terrifying vision flashed through his mind. He frantically removed himself from his father's hold and started a mad dash toward the house. When Burt tried to stutter out another question, he shouted over his shoulder in a desperate voice.

"He's coming to get Blaine! He's coming to get him right now!"

* * *

The flames of the candles flared brightly and sharp sparks of fire shot through the air. The man in the center of the pentagram rocked back and forth slowly. His eyes shut, his face in a state of deep concentration. He was muttering what seemed like nonsensical words under his breath. As the flames grew brighter, his muttering and rocking increased. Suddenly, the crystal flashed a deep black and a dome of light sprung up from the points of the pentagram, covering him in a mystical haze. Sharps sparks of depthless black shimmered around the dome. The man started to smile in the midst of his chant.

* * *

Blaine was gliding smoothly around the basement with confident motions as he practiced some Bojuka moves. It wasn't hard to figure out that some significant battles would soon be headed their way and he wanted to be prepared. Bojuka was one of the main fighting systems that his mother had focused on with him. No matter how well trained he was, the dangers he would face in their world would always have supernatural strength and abilities beyond his own. Bojuka focused on self defense, heightening your awareness and teaching you how to avoid conflict when possible. It also taught how to block and strike vital points of the body, attacking your enemy through their central nervous system. It was incredible knowledge to have, especially since most of the enemies he was likely to face were vampires. While vampires were no longer human, they still had basic human anatomy, and could be taken down with the right knowledge and force. Blaine had both.

He was just moving into a block from an imaginary opponent, when something strange started happening. His senses felt manipulated and his brain went foggy. For a moment, he merely felt thrown off and a little confused. Second later though, a piercing jolt shot through his head and he fell to the floor with a sharp cry.

He rolled from side-to-side, clutching his head, trying to make sense of what was going on. Suddenly, a vision flashed through his head that caused him to bolt into an upright position. He leapt back to his feet and dashed up the stairs in a sudden panic. One thought crossed through his head.

_He's wants to destroy everything, and he's going to use Kurt._

* * *

Kurt ran through the garage at a frantic pace, leaving Burt in his dust. He dashed through the house and down into the basement, panicking when he couldn't find Blaine. He moved on to look through the rest of the house, tossing aside anything that was in his path. After searching every room and finding them empty, a cold fear crept into his soul and he stood in paralyzed silence.

_He's gone._

* * *

Blaine rushed through the garage and into the shop. He whipped open the door just as Burt came rushing through it. They came close to smacking their heads together as they collided with force.

"What the hell is going on?" Burt shouted in a desperate voice. "Kurt just ran out of here like his pants were on fire, looking for you! Shouted something about..." he was cut off when Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Where is he?! Where's Kurt?"

"I just told you, kid!" The mechanic eyed him in disbelief. "He ran out of here seconds ago. You had to have passed him in the garage!"

Blaine shook his head frantically.

"No! I searched every room in the house and then came straight here through the garage! I didn't see him!" He cast a frantic gaze around the shop, as if hoping he had missed something. "Oh my god. He's got him. He's got him!" He looked Burt steadily in the eye then, hands shaking. "I've got to go. Now." The teen turned to race away when Burt grabbed him by the arm to stop him. A confused and suspicious look crossing his face.

"This doesn't make any sense, Blaine. What you're saying doesn't make any sense. Come on. Let's go..."

"No!" Blaine ripped his arm from the older man's grasp and backed away quickly. "You don't understand, Burt! He's going to control him! He's going to use Kurt to kill for him! I don't know how, but he's going to make it happen! I have to go! I'm sorry!"

With that he dashed out of the shop door, leaving Burt to stand there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

The flames slowly winked and died out. The sparkling ebony dome diminished and faded away. The lines from the pentagram seemed to sink into the earth and disappear completely. The man stood, triumphant confidence emanating from him as he strode forward.

It was done. One was coming. The others would follow.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I apologize profusely for the extreme delay! RL was kicking my ass for a bit... ;) I made up for it with a super long chapter!

* * *

"Kurt, just stop for a moment."

Kurt brushed past his father, accidentally knocking him back against the wall with what he meant to be a light nudge. Sometimes when he was angry or overwhelmed he would forget his own strength. Burt stared at him in shock. The light thump of his father hitting the wall brought the teen back to his senses.

"Oh my god, dad," Kurt rushed over to put a hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" Burt looked at his son sympathetically, albeit cautiously.

"I'm fine kiddo. Your old man doesn't break that easily. Will you just slow down though and talk to me?"

"You don't understand! This man is evil! He's already tried to kill us... more than once, and he has Blaine!" Kurt tried to brush past his father one more time but Burt grabbed his son's shoulders and stopped him.

"Look, I know that I'm pretty new to this whole world. It doesn't make much sense to me, and to be perfectly honest I'm kind of hoping that I'll go to sleep tonight and wake up to find it was all a dream. I had the same hope last night though... and look where we are."

Kurt cracked a small smile then, remembering how incredulous he'd been when he was first called. Honestly his dad was handling things incredibly well.

"I need you to stop and think, son. This doesn't make any sense."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Burt interrupted him.

"Let's look at this logically. You were in the garage and he was in the house... at the same time. Out of nowhere you went all crazy." At Kurt's indignant look Burt just shrugged. "Sorry kid, but you did look a little crazed. Anyway, you shouted that 'he' had taken Blaine and rushed into the house. Only seconds after you ran through the garage door, Blaine came rushing through it from the other side. How on earth did you even miss each other?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed his father by the shoulders.

"You saw Blaine?! You saw him?!"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Burt grunted, "Can you please loosen your grip? Geez, you're like a goddamn vice!"

"Sorry," Kurt grimaced, letting go of his father and awkwardly patting his shirt back into place. "I don't understand though. You can't have really seen Blaine. Like you said, I would have passed him in the garage. It must have been... I don't know, an illusion or something."

Burt looked at him skeptically.

"He looked real enough to me."

"What happened? What did he say?" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. His instincts were screaming for him to dash out of the house with no further thought, and tear the town apart until he found his boyfriend. He knew he couldn't though. This was exactly what Chelsea was always talking to him about. Sometime he was rash and reckless. His impressive talent and sheer luck had always kept him from harm when he acted without thinking, but this time it wasn't just about him. It was about Blaine and Chelsea, not to mention his father was now involved. He had to force himself to stop and think logically. He had to be calm and in control. He had to grow up.

It sucked ass.

"He said that, whoever this guy is, was after you too... that he was going to control you or something." Kurt snapped his head up in shock at that.

"Control me?"

"Yeah, he was pretty panicked about it." Burt was looking at his son uneasily, like he was wondering if there were invisible hands moving his son like a puppet. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being controlled dad!"

"You've gotta admit that what happened in the garage was pretty freaky, Kurt! Someone or something caused you to think and feel things. You don't think that's a form of controlling you?"

Kurt just stared at his dad, feeling equally uneasy now. He quickly shook his head though. No, that was too weird. No one was controlling him... right?

"What happened then, dad?"

"He ran off then! That's what happened! I tried to stop him, but the kid is strong."

Kurt groaned in frustration and turned to pace back and forth.

"No matter what happened I still need to go after him!"

"You're not going after him until we make some sense of this." Burt crossed his arms stubbornly. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he took on an equally stubborn stance that mimicked his father.

"What do you expect me to do, dad? Just sit here and wait to see what happens? I'm the Slayer! It's my job to protect people!"

"You're not thinking clearly though! Something is seriously wrong and we need to figure out what's going on before you go charging out there!"

"I'm not just gonna go charging out there!" Kurt threw up his hands in frustration. "I am thinking clearly!"

"You're not actually."

Father and son turned in surprise to see Brittany dash into the room breathlessly, with Finn close on her heels.

"What are you doing here, Brit?" Kurt asked anxiously. "And what do you mean? How do you know..." he pulled back warily when she stepped right up to his face, eyeing him carefully. She reached out a hand and began swatting around his face. She peered at the air around him in concentration and kept swinging her hand around, occasionally pinching her fingers together as if squashing an invisible bug. All three guys just stared at her like she was insane.

"Brit, what in the..."

"Shhhh." She shushed Kurt as she swatted a couple more times. "You need to be quiet, dolphin. I'm trying to clear your aura. You're surrounded by confusion and blindness." She looked up then and glanced around the house curiously. "There are trails of it all over the house."

She reached into a satchel at her side and pulled out a handful of some bright blue dust. She sprinkled it over his head while muttering some words under her breath. Kurt simply closed his eyes and let her work. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew Brittany well enough by now to trust her completely, both in her instincts and in her spellwork.

Burt watched the blonde sprinkle what looked like glitter over his son with wide eyes, not sure whether to be freaked out or feel grateful that she was trying to help him. Finn just blinked his eyes repeatedly, looking as if he expected to wake from a dream at any moment.

Out of nowhere, Kurt gasped, gripping at his stomach as if he had been punched in the gut. He sank to the floor with a tiny moan, pulling his hands up to clutch his head. Burt let out a small noise of dismay, and made to dive down next to his son, but Brittany held out a hand and shook her head.

"You can't interrupt. The counter charm needs time to settle in fully."

"Counter... what?" Finn stepped forward with a raised eyebrow.

"How do I know for sure that you're not doing something that's hurting him?" Burt snapped, realizing the moment he said it that he was probably being overly-protective. Who could blame him though? In the last seventeen hours he felt liked he'd been thrown into an ocean of deep and magical waters, with no life jacket.

"I'd never hurt him!" Brittany looked at Burt in shock. "He's my dolphin!"

Burt just looked more confused than ever, while Finn chuckled under his breath. Even without having a clue of what was going on, Finn was still amused at Brit's way of completely throwing people off. None of them had a chance to say anything more though, as Kurt chose that moment to climb to his feet unsteadily.

"Oh my god..." he turned anxious eyes to Brittany and gripped her shoulders. "Please tell me that what I'm seeing now isn't true."

She looked back at him solemnly, then spoke in a moment of eloquence and conciseness that showed how dire the situation truly was.

"I can't. What you're seeing now is the truth. The whole truth. Some of what you saw has already happened. Some of what you saw is in the process, and can't be stopped no matter what we do. Other parts are what he intends... and what will happen if we don't change the course of this battle. I've cleared your mind of everything false, and have shown you what I've seen."

Kurt shook his head slowly, a tear forming in his eye.

"Which parts will I be able to stop and which parts are inevitable?"

"I can't tell you that," she whispered. "Only time will tell."

Kurt let go of her shoulders, shaking his head faster as he stared at her in disbelief.

Burt and Finn jumped in surprise as a tortured wail escaped his lips. He whipped around desperately and grabbed the first thing he saw, a small end table, and threw it across the room where it shattered into thousands of pieces. The Slayer breathed heavily for a moment before wiping away a tear angrily. With another sharp cry, he made to dash away.

"Going after Blaine right in this moment will only make things worse," Brittany said softly, stopping him in his tracks. "You will be playing right into his hands."

"What do you expect me to do?!" Kurt swirled back around, glaring at all three accusingly, though he knew deep down that it wasn't their fault. "I can't just let him..." he choked before he could finish the sentence.

"I didn't say that we weren't going to do anything at all," Brittany said calmly. "We just need more information and a plan at the very least before we start this. I don't know anything beyond what I showed you, Kurt. We need to try and get ahold of Chelsea. She'll be able to help us."

Kurt's head shot up. He had a look that said he wanted to be hopeful, but couldn't bare to let himself.

"Chelsea? So, she's..."

"For the moment," Brittany responded softly. Kurt sank back against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

"What the fuck do we do? I've never felt so helpless."

"You are going to go and pack up some supplies, enough for the both of us. Take everything we can easily carry. I'm going to explain some of what is going on to your dad and brother. They deserve to know. We'll go from there."

Kurt nodded slowly, wanting to say something, anything to the people in from of him. He wanted to apologize to his father for ruining everything in their lives. He wanted to explain things to Finn, who looked like he was fairly certain he was in the Twilight Zone.

He wanted to thank Brittany. Not only had she saved him from making a terrible mistake, she had taken charge and cleared up the confusion in a way that only she could. Part of the beauty of Brittany, was that when push came to shove, she could be one of the most clear-headed and thoughtful people he knew. The witch wasn't nearly as daffy as people believed her to be. She just saw things differently than everyone else. She saw truths that most people missed. Moments like these, when circumstances necessitated it, her unique wisdom shone brightly.

Kurt wanted to fix this. To be the leader they all needed. Brittany would only last for so long. He wanted to... but he couldn't. Not yet. He nodded at them while looking at the ground, before patting each on the arm as he passed and quickly making his way to his room to start packing.

There was a moment of silence after he jogged up the stairs where the other three looked at each other uncomfortably, trying to figure out their next move. Finn broke the silence first.

"Um, I feel like this is probably unnecessary to point out, but I think that Kurt might be taking steroids. Is anyone else concerned about that?"

"Oh," Brittany responded with her usual cheery grin. "It's not steroids. It's caveman magic. Some of the same benefits, but without the shrunken testicles."

Finn opened and closed his mouth a few times, a couple of unintelligible sounds coming out as he gaped at the witch.

Burt thunked his head back against the wall with a groan, unable to believe that their apparent fate was in the hands of teenagers.

* * *

Kurt's hands shook as he ripped open the door to his closet. He slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt, pulling on the close fitting, yet comfortable combat clothing he saved for special missions with Chelsea. He tossed on the vest with all of the hidden compartments, filling each pocket with stakes of varying sizes, holy water, knives, and even a few charms that Brittany had made for him in the past.

As he pulled a lightweight backpack from under his bed to start filling with weapons and supplies... it happened. He broke. He didn't know what to do at first. He never broke.

Panic swirled up inside of him. He couldn't breathe. His eyes burned and tears started running down his cheeks. He choked and gasped for air as broken sobs exploded from his chest. He shook his hands out in front of him desperately, as if he hoped to shake and toss away the fear and anguish that were radiating from his core.

After a moment though, he realized that it wasn't possible. There was no ignoring these feelings. There was no pushing them aside. There was no escape. He had to feel them. He had to let himself be overwhelmed, just for a moment. One moment of pure weakness. Then he could be strong again.

He sank and collapsed on the floor, letting himself wallow in fear, anger and absolute grief for the first time in his life.

When he had heard people prattle on about how they just wanted to die when something horrible happened in their lives, he had always scoffed, annoyed at their weakness. Now he knew though. It wasn't always an exaggeration. If the things that he had seen came to pass, he would want nothing more than to die.

That was the most terrifying part of the whole scenario though. If their enemy's plans came to fruition, he would be the only one left standing... and it would be his fault that everyone he loved was dead.

* * *

"Okay, short and sweet," Burt said with a sigh. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

He, Finn and Brittany were sitting at the kitchen table while Kurt was preparing things for their departure. Finn opened his mouth to speak with a furrowed brow, but Burt held up a hand to stop him.

"Look, bud. I know you have a ton of questions, and I promise that you'll get filled in. Right now it's more important that I know exactly what is happening. I'll tell you everything I know soon. Okay?"

Finn nodded with a hard swallow, sinking back into his chair. He had never felt quite so lost before. Apparently someone had been kidnapped, there was some evil enemy out there trying to kill people, Brittany was suddenly and freakishly in charge, and his brother had been possessed by cavemen... and they all seemed to think that it was perfectly normal. Burt sighed.

"Okay Finn. I'm going to tell you something and you just need to take me at my word and not question me, because I don't have the time to really explain. Your brother is a vampire slayer, i.e., he spends his days killing vampires. Some, special magical calling kinda thing. His boyfriend has apparently just been taken by somebody really bad and we're trying to figure out how to keep people from dying."

Finn nodded slowly.

"Sure," he choked out. "Vampires. Magic. People dead. Kurt's got a mystery boyfriend. Got it."

Burt patted his hand appreciatively then turned back to Brittany with an expectant look on his face.

"Okay," the witch nodded, eyeing Finn sympathetically. "Well, this is what I know. There is a man out there, well, not a man, a vampire, who is mortal enemies with Chelsea."

Burt nodded quickly, while Finn nodded woodenly.

"Sure," the teen muttered. "Mortal enemies. You hear that word in real life every day."

"Well," Brittany continued, "This is what I know of their history. Chelsea shared it with me when she asked me to keep an eye out for Blaine and put special wards around him. She swore me to secrecy," she said uncomfortably, "but with everything that's happened, I think it's okay to tell you. This man, this vampire, was in an alliance with the counsel a few years back. He supplied information and acted as a spy. I think that at one time he had a genuine desire to help. Kind of a more recent 'Spike'."

Finn and a Burt looked at each other in confusion. Finn whispered, "What's a spike in their language?" Burt shrugged, figuring that it didn't make much difference seeing as he caught the gist of what she was saying. The witch didn't seem to notice their confusion and went on talking.

"He fell in love with a woman though, who was definitely NOT interested in helping the counsel. I'm told she was this exotic beauty, and had this... 'magical aura' about her. Most men, humans, vampires, demons... all of them... fell in love with her the moment they met her. They couldn't help themselves. Personally I believe that she had some relation to a kumiho."

Again, Finn and Burt looked at her like they were positive they were hearing her wrong. This time she noticed.

"A kumiho is something like a European fairy."

"Sure, European fairy," Finn spoke quietly, nodding. "Makes sense. I didn't think it sounded like an American fairy."

"Actually," Brit went on, wrinkling her forehead in concentration. "It's more of a fox that can turn into a woman..."

"Yup, the spy fell in love with a fox. Got it."

Burt rubbed at his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't know whether he was more annoyed with Finn or Brittany at this point.

"Just," he shot out in exasperation. "Can you please get on with it?! I'm sorry, honey. I'm not trying to be rude, but we're on a timeline I'm thinking. Please just give me the basics. And Finn, I could do without the commentary right now."

Finn shrank back into his seat and muttered a sorry, while Brittany nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry. I get distracted easily. Anyway, he fell in love with her. She was evil and had plans to overthrow the whole counsel and destroy the line of slayers. Chelsea was pretty new as a Watcher back then, and hadn't even had her first charge yet. She was the connection between our spy and the counsel, and the first to realize that something was wrong. She confronted him and there was a fight. Chelsea ended up killing the woman, but our traitor escaped. He caught them one night, not long after, Chelsea, Marc and Blaine... and killed Marc right in front of them. Blaine was twelve when he watched his father get murdered."

Burt clenched his fist on the table, wanting nothing more than to pull that boy into a hug. He felt like he had been punched in the heart when he suddenly remembered that Blaine was most likely in this man's clutches.

"Chelsea and Marc's sister, Janelle, hunted him and all of their followers down almost single-handedly. They trapped them in a building and burned it to the ground. It was assumed that he was destroyed along with the rest... until now."

"So this man is out for Chelsea because she killed his... um, 'lover'," he coughed, uncomfortable with using that word. "Now he's trying to capture Blaine to try and get to her. That's basically what's happening?" He looked at her with narrowed eyes, sure that there was something else. The devastation and anguish on his son's face had told him that much. Plus, the words Blaine had spoken were echoing in his head still, and now made the kind of sense that caused him to feel ill.

_He's going to control him. He's going to use Kurt to kill for him._

Brittany just stared for a moment, unsure of how much she should disclose. This man was Kurt's father. It would probably destroy him to learn what was planned for his son, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. No, it was better to leave him in ignorance as far as that part was concerned.

"For the most part," she said slowly. "He plans to kill them both. He also plans on killing thousands more. Kurt is naturally in the middle of this. Chelsea is his Watcher, Blaine is his boyfriend... our enemy will use that to his advantage, play to his weaknesses so to speak. He's going to use these things to lure Kurt in, and... get him out of the way."

"Why does this man care about my brother so much," Finn asked in a dangerous voice, realizing for the first time how much danger Kurt was in. "I mean, obviously he's not gonna want his 'watch-lady' to get hurt, or his boyfriend, but why does this man care so much about getting Kurt out of the way?"

"Finn," Brittany said gently. "Kurt doesn't just kill a few vampires here and there. He is charged with protecting us all from evil and harm. It's his calling. He is the first person who will need to be dealt with in our enemy's mind."

Finn wavered for a moment in his chair, then ran a hand through his hair distractedly before muttering, "Well, shit", under his breath.

Burt watched Brittany evenly, knowing full well that she was holding something back. He decided not to push the issue for the moment.

"Explain what happened today. That whole freaky mind game he somehow played on the boys. What was that about?"

"It was a spell," Brittany sighed. "A powerful one, and a crazy difficult one too. It causes confusion and blindness for those whom the spell is cast on. In this case, he sent both Kurt and Blaine visions of his plans. There was truth in the visions he showed them, in that he fully intends to cause these things to happen. The deception came when he made them believe that those things had already taken place. He also caused them to be blinded to each other, so that they would believe the other had already been taken."

Realization sank in fully when Burt remembered both Kurt and Blaine's actions. They had seemed crazed and possessed, almost as if their actions weren't their own. Was this what Blaine had been talking about when he said that the man was going to control Kurt? Somehow he wasn't satisfied with that explanation. Some important piece of information was missing.

"How do you know these things?" Finn asked in confusion. Brittany shrugged.

"I have visions sometimes. I saw it all clearly at school today. When I cleared Kurt's mind, I shared my own true visions with him.

"The thing that really bothers me though, is that I didn't think this man was capable of a spell like that," Brittany spoke in a concerned voice. "It's such advanced magic. It took a precise combination symbols marked on the ground, an incantation that must be translated perfectly, and a very rare crystal. Like, there are probably only three of these crystals left in the world, and once it's been used, it can't be used again."

"Why is it so concerning that he can do magic like this? Isn't that normal?" Burt asked in a tight voice.

"No," Brittany whispered. "It's not actually. We are already talking about an incredibly powerful being, who could beat most of us with his sheer strength. You add the fact that he's a little bit insane and that makes it tens times worse. Add on top of that that he can perform powerful magics... and it's downright terrifying."

Finn and Burt stared back at her, having no words and feeling more helpless and nauseatingly afraid than they ever had in their lives. They had no words to respond. Brittany saw the sheer terror in their faces, and tried desperately to come up with something comforting. Before she could find anything suitable though, she heard a rustling behind her, and whipped around.

Kurt was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at them all solemnly, confidently. He was fully decked out in his sleek combat gear, high boots laced up to his knees, bands strapped to his left arm and right leg containing discreetly placed weapons. His hair was mussed and spiked, as if he had been continually running his fingers through it in distress. He had a lightweight bag strapped to his shoulders, and another for Brittany hanging from his now fully healed left arm. His eyes were just the tiniest bit red and puffy, but his expression was calm and even. Almost too calm, like the quiet before a storm.

"He doesn't know what terrifying is," Kurt said calmly. "He's never really faced me, not like this. He's fucked with the wrong person, and I'm not going to let him get away with it."

The silence was so heavy it seemed difficult to breathe. Not one single person knew how to respond. None of them had seen Kurt this way before.

The Slayer seemed to realize this and nodded his head briefly, before giving each of them a tight and forced smile.

"Brit, I've texted Chelsea. I haven't heard back yet, but we can't wait. You're right, we need her advice, but we also can't just do nothing about finding Blaine. At the very least, we need to scout him out. Please place some protective wards over my family. I'll set them up with weapons and we'll be on our way."

The witch nodded and stood to pace around Finn and Burt, muttering under her breath and occasionally sprinkling them with something or other. Burt looked weirded out and Finn kept sneezing as sparkling dust settled in his nose.

Kurt moved silently to hand Finn and Burt some basic weapons. Stakes, crosses and holy water. Should they be attacked, he didn't want them to worry about firing something like a crossbow, and be killed before they had a chance to figure it out. In this case, simpler was better. He gave them an extremely brief overview of how use them, should it be necessary, then pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Be safe. Don't leave the house. Remember, do not invite anyone in. Not anyone, Finn!"

"I won't, I won't!" Finn held his hands up defensively. "Hey, um... good luck, like, killing your vampires little bro," he finished awkwardly. Kurt smiled genuinely then, and hugged his brother once more. He moved to turn away when Burt spoke up.

"You come home tonight, mister. Your curfew is midnight, and you're in some serious trouble if you break it!"

Kurt looked back at his father, who was trying desperately not to show how distraught he was by joking around. The teen smiled another soft and genuine smile.

"I'll be back, dad. I promise."

Burt nodded, swallowing away a painful lump in his throat. He thumped Kurt firmly on the shoulder once, then watched as his son and the blonde walked out the front door, wishing more than anything that he could believe those words.

* * *

Blaine walked down the secluded alley, confusion clouding his brain as his wits returned to him, bit by bit. The magics that had taken him over were finally fading away. He slowly came to a stop, a sick feeling clenching in his gut.

Gradually, the swirling visions full of fear and horrifying events faded away. They were replaced by the knowledge that somehow those thoughts and pictures had been falsely placed in his mind. He had been controlled and possessed by those thoughts. His actions hadn't been his own while his judgment was clouded with the fear and lies. He hadn't even thought about where he was going. He had just known that he needed to get to Kurt, somehow, wherever that was.

The realization of what had most likely happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Him._

He screamed his anger out loud.

Fucking hell! It was him! It had to be!

Blaine didn't take the time to try and figure out exactly what the motives were or how it had been accomplished, just that he had been tricked one more time... and he wanted to throw up at his own stupidity. He took one moment to deliberate whether any of these things might be even partially true, but pushed it aside.

The important thing right now was that he had been fooled. He had put others in a dangerous position once again, and he was in an extremely unprotected and unsafe place. He needed to get back to the Hummels. Now.

He whipped around, ready to run full-out... and cold fear ripped through him when he saw that he was surrounded. Twenty of the animalistic and brainless vampires were closing in on him. He had no weapons. He had no plan. There was no escape.

* * *

Chelsea and Janelle were both slumped down on the broken-in couch, surrounded by piles of books and empty mugs of coffee. Janelle had wanted to crack open a bottle of wine, but Chelsea had responded with a leveling glare, so her sister-in-law had wordlessly put on a pot of coffee instead.

Chelsea was just getting to the point of desperation, feeling like they would never find any answers, when Janelle popped up in her seat, waving to the other woman excitedly to gain her attention.

"Attends une minute! Décrit-moi ces vampires une fois de plus Chelsea. Ceux qui étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur de ta maison." _(Wait a minute. Describe those vampires again, Chelsea. The ones that were gathered outside your home.)_

Chelsea fought to hold back her excitement and anticipation at the thought of finally getting somewhere, and tried to think clearly.

"Incapable de prendre des décisions d'eux-mêmes. Obstinés dans leur prise d'action au point de prendre des décisions stupides, celles qui peuvent leur couter leur propre vie. En bref, des sous-fifres sans cerveau." _(Lacking in the ability to make any decisions of their own. Single-minded in their actions to the point of making foolish decisions, ones that would cost them their own lives. In short... brainless lackeys.)_

A tiny, triumphant smile spread across Janelle's face, but it was only there for a moment, before she turned serious. She solemnly moved the book onto Chelsea's lap.

"Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé ce que nous cherchions." _(I think I may have found what we're looking for.)_

The Watcher quickly scanned what her sister-in-law had handed her, but furrowed her brow as she looked back up.

"Ca correspond mais je ne comprends pas le but. Ce sort est fait pour les humains et non pour les vampires. L'utiliser sur un vampire, cela paralyserait leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la capacité de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Il doit bien y avoir une meilleure façon d'inspirer la loyauté aux foules. Il les perdra rapidement à la folie s'ils ne sont pas tués en premier. Quel peut-être son possible but?" _(It fits, but I don't understand the goal. This spell is meant for humans, not vampires. Using this on a vampire would numb their minds until they lost all ability for rational thought. There must be better ways to inspire loyalty from the masses. He will soon lose them to madness, if they aren't killed first. What could his goal possibly be?)_

Janelle looked back in disbelief.

"As-tu oublié à qui nous avons affaire? Bien sûr qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ses partisans. Il n'a pas besoin d'une raison. Il leur tranchera la gorge aussi tôt qu'ils auront accomplit leur tache. Alors pourquoi ne pas les rendre fous avant?" _(Have you forgotten who we're dealing with? Of course he doesn't care about his followers. He doesn't need a goal. He would as soon slit their throats the moment they accomplished their tasks. Why not drive them into madness first?)_

Chelsea closed her eyes, looking as if she were trying to hold on to her patience with every bit of self control she had.

"Je ne demande pas s'il pourrait le faire. Je demande pourquoi. Il est diabolique et malveillant. Nous savons cela. Nous savons aussi qu'il ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Alors quel est son motif?" _(I'm not questioning whether he would do it. I'm questioning why. He is evil and malicious. We know this. We also know that he never does anything without motive. What is his motive?)_

"Peut-être qu'il le teste?" _(Maybe he is testing it?)_ Janelle responded uncertainly. "Qu'il essaye le sort sur une créature à laquelle il ne tient pas? Peut-être qu'il veut l'utiliser sur quelqu'un de bien plus important une fois qu'il saura que cela fonctionne. Chelsea, et s'il voulait l'utiliser sur Blaine et sur toi?" _(Trying the spell out on creatures that he doesn't care about? Maybe he wants to use it on someone much more important once he knows that it works. Chelsea, what if he wants to use it on you and Blaine?")_

"Non." (No) Chelsea shook her head firmly. "Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il me veut uniquement morte, et il a clairement exprimer son souhait de vouloir la même chose pour Blaine." _(There is no doubt in my mind that he only wants me dead, and he's made it very clear that he wants the same for Blaine.)_

She sighed in in frustration, sinking back down into the couch with a groan. It didn't make any sense. Janelle sank back next to her with a sigh of her own, closing her eyes to think. The blonde jumped when Chelsea sprang from her seat, eyes wide with fear.

"Kurt," she gasped out brokenly "Il veut contrôler Kurt." _(He wants to control Kurt.)_

Janelle mirrored her expression but it was coupled with genuine confusion.

"Pourquoi?" _(Why?)_

"Ne le vois-tu pas?" _(Don't you see?)_ Chelsea shot out desperately, jumping away from the couch to pace. "La simple revanche n'est pas suffisant pour lui. Je n'ai pas seulement tué son amant, je lui ai tout enlevé. Son amour, ses partisans, son control...Tuer Marc n'était pas assez. Me tuer ne le sera pas non plus. Même tuer Blaine ne suffira pas. Il nous tuera...mais pas avant que je sache qu'il a réduit en esclavage mon guerrier. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut prendre tout ce que j'ai." _(Simple revenge isn't good enough for him. I didn't just kill his lover, I took everything away from him. His love, his followers, his control... killing Marc wasn't enough. Killing me won't be enough. Even killing Blaine won't be enough. He will kill us... but not before I know that he has enslaved my Slayer. That's what he wants. He wants to take away everything I have.)_

Chelsea had ended her rant, still pacing back and forth, with her back to the other woman. She whipped around with narrowed eyes, looking the blonde over incredulously as a tiny bit of laughter bubbled from her mouth and a smile spread across her face.

"Je sais depuis un bout de temps que tu es un peu frapadingue, mais puis-je te demander quelle pourrait bien être la raison de ton sourire?"_ (I've known for a while now that you are a bit nuts, but can I ask what there possibly is to smile about right now?)_

"Oui, tu peux," _(Yes, you may)_ Janelle smiled. "Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors il est en train de miser la totalité de son plan sur le succès de ce sort." _(If what you say is true, then he is banking his entire plan on the success of this spell.)_

Chelsea nodded with a dubious expression.

"C'est un plan infaillible. Quand cela est proprement fait, le sort est imbattable." _(It's pretty fail safe. When done properly, that spell is unbeatable.)_

Janelle shot her a satisfied smirk.

"Sauf si tu connais le contre-sort." _(Unless you know the counter-curse.)_

Chelsea was almost holding her breath in anticipation, barely able to believe what her sister-in-law was saying.

"Les incantations du contre-sort ont été perdu il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela." _(The incantations for that counter-curse were lost years ago.)_

"Ceci très cher," _(That my darling)_ Janelle leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek before darting across the room to grab a dusty manuscript from a high shelf, "est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu à moi." _(is why you came to me.)_

* * *

Chelsea ran through the concourse at full speed. She had called the airline as soon as she and Janelle had made their discovery. She was able to snag a standby seat that left in an hour, so she had quickly shoved the ancient incantations into her bag, kissed her sister goodbye, and dashed out of the small apartment to catch a cab to the airport.

Breathlessly, she ran up to the counter at her gate. The attendant behind the counter gave her a bright smile.

"Are you my standby filler?"

Chelsea nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"You're fine," the attendant smiled again. "You'll be boarding in just a couple of minutes. Go ahead and take a seat. Catch your breath."

Chelsea smiled in relief before walking over to the waiting area. She reached in her bag, double checking that the manuscripts were still there, ready to study them thoroughly once she was on the plane. Her heart rate quickened though when she caught a glimpse of her cell, flashing that she had received multiple text messages.

"Shit!"

Several people glanced in her direction with offended looks, but she paid them no notice. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and snatching her phone up, she ducked down a small side corridor for some privacy. Her breath caught in her throat when she read the message from Kurt.

3:20pm_ Blaine's gone. 'He' tricked us. I don't even totally understand how yet. Please call me. I don't know what to do. -Kurt_

3:50pm _It's been thirty minutes. You haven't called or texted. I'm trying not to freak out... and believe that you're okay. Please be okay. I'm going after Blaine. He must have been captured by now. I don't know what else to do... Love you, Chelsea. I'm so sorry I let you down. -Kurt_

Chelsea felt her knees start to buckle beneath her and her hand trembled as she tried to text back. Tears were stinging her eyes and a violent sob strangled her as she tried to breathe.

Her eyes popped open in alarm and her heart stopped beating for a moment when an ice cold hand closed around her neck like a vice. Her phone was pried away from her by another glacial hand, and was crushed to pieces as if it were a leaf.

"Now, now, now," a menacing voice whispered. "We can't have you contacting you little padawan learner, now can we. That would ruin everything."

The grip tightened suddenly and she gurgled an unintelligible protest as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Her toes scraped desperately at the floor as she clawed at the freezing cold fingers.

Frosty breath rushed against her ear as she felt her airway being cut off. Her vision clouded and her thoughts became fuzzy as she struggled to stay conscious.

"He will control your Slayer. Your Slayer will then kill your son... before slaughtering thousands. That's just a friendly message that I was told to deliver before killing you."

His grip tightened impossibly. She wasn't sure how she was still alive by this point. She could barely see or think. Her brain processed his next sentence through a fog.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was supposed to end it with 'Loving Regards, Cooper'."

* * *

AN- Much love and thanks to the lovely **jememj**, my French beta and translator. You're the best!


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt!"

The Slayer stalked forward resolutely, forcing Brittany to run in order to catch up with him.

"Kurt, stop!"

"We don't have time to stop, Brit," he said in a voice filled with steely resolve. "In case you forgot, my boyfriend either already has been, or will soon be, captured by... God, I don't even know this guy's name yet."

"Cooper," Brittany breathed out softly.

Kurt froze in his tracks, then whipped around, sputtering in shock.

"You can't mean... it can't be the same... how can I not have... why wouldn't someone have told me?!"

"You have to admit that it's a pretty sore subject where Chelsea is concerned," Brittany looked at him steadily. "That's not the kind of thing you share with just anyone."

"I'm not just anyone!" Kurt spat out. "I'm her Slayer for christ's sake! I'm the closest thing she has to family after Blaine! I thought she really cared about me. Apparently we're not as close as I thought."

Brittany just stared at him for a moment, trying to consider her next move. Seeing him look so hurt and betrayed was painful.

"Yes, and since he came out of hiding, his mission has been to kill her son, the boy he once considered to be a brother. Cooper already wants you dead. He wants..." She looked at him sadly, "wants to use you for his own means. Don't you think that once he realized how much you really mean to her, it would only increase his desire to see you hurt you beyond reason? Don't you think she would want to protect you at all costs, and keep this from you if she thought it would make any difference in keeping you safe?"

Kurt sighed heavily and then groaned in frustration. He adjusted to strap on his pack, regaining his look of steady determination.

"Look, you're probably right. I know I'm not thinking clearly. That was just a pretty big piece of information to take in. We'll talk later, when Chelsea and Blaine are here and safe for me to discuss it with."

Brittany just nodded, deciding not to remind Kurt of the fact that the hope of them seeing Chelsea again was growing slimmer by the moment. She knew that, deep down, he was already aware of that.

Kurt started to turn on his heel once more when Brittany grabbed his arm.

"I tried saying this when we first came out. You don't even know where to go and find him. Let me do a locator or a guidance spell."

Kurt inwardly slapped himself for, once again, not thinking clearly, and shook his head.

"God, you're right. Okay, go ahead."

The witch closed her eyes, folding her hands in front of her in concentration. Kurt watched on in silence as she began began muttering under her breath.

Out of nowhere, tiny bright lights sprang to life and began bouncing energetically around her, as if awaiting instructions.

"Brit," Kurt whispered excitedly. She opened up her eyes and smiled.

"Phew! Last time I did this they got distracted by a streetlamp. I think they thought it was a distant spirit cousin that had been trapped in our world."

Kurt nodded somewhat impatiently.

"Well, I'm glad it worked. Let's actually use them and get going."

"Yes," she turned to the small shimmering lights. "Little guiding spirit lights, please take us to our curly dolphin."

Kurt winced, waiting for the iridescent spirits to be confused by these instructions, but apparently they were used to Brittany's form of speech. They brightened significantly, and immediately took off on a bouncing path down the street.

Without another word, they took off in a run, both desperately trying to hold on to the hope that they would meet with something other than death and destruction.

* * *

Chelsea's brain went numb, and her heart went cold. This was it. All was lost. She couldn't save Marc. She couldn't save Blaine and Kurt. She couldn't save herself. All she could do in her last moment of consciousness, was hope with everything she had that her boys found a way to fight. To survive.

Blackness began to take over... and then she was suddenly crashing to the floor.

A rough gasping breath exploded from her chest as she writhed for a moment on the cold tiles. She coughed and sputtered, desperately sucking in deep breaths as she tried to wrap her mind around what could possible have happened.

She whipped her head up, blinking her watering eyes. She was momentarily confused, seeing no enemy, until she saw the shower of dust floating down around her head. Standing there, holding a sharpened pencil in her hand like a stake, was Janelle. She coughed delicately as a few specks of the decimated vampire settled into her lungs.

"It has been too long since I have done that," she spoke in a thick accent. "I'd forgotten to not breathe in directly after you stake."

The blonde looked down with a slow smile and reached a hand out to Chelsea. The Watcher managed to grin back, while gingerly rubbing her neck with one hand and offering the other up to Janelle.

After being gently hauled to her feet, Chelsea felt herself being yanked into her sister-in-law's arms for a tight embrace. She finally sagged in relief and let out a deep sigh as she weakly held her back. She pulled away, gripping Janelle's arms and smiling softly.

"So," she rasped, "you're speaking English." Janelle laughed lightly, leaning down a bit to look at Chelsea in concern. When she seemed satisfied that her sister-in-law was really okay, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I figure that if I am going to come to America with you, I should brush up on my English. Don't you think?"

Chelsea nodded, unable to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, might be a good idea I suppose," she laughed, before stopping short. "Wait a minute, how in the world did you get a ticket so last minute?"

Janelle smiled.

"I... may have had a brief affair with a man who owns a private jet. Let's just say that I left him wanting more and he was quite happy to stay on my good side," she winked. Chelsea laughed out loud then, shaking her head. Same old Janelle.

"I had a terrible feeling the moment you got into that cab, so I made a couple of calls and rushed here," Janelle continued.

Chelsea sighed in relief again.

"Well, I'm awfully glad you did. Blaine came incredibly close to being orphaned," the smaller woman trailed off into a choked whisper and looked her sister directly in the eye. Janelle didn't say anything, just nodded solemnly.

Chelsea took another deep breath, finally feeling as if she could breathe normally again, and turned on her heel to grab her bag from the gate. As she left the hallway, she noticed five men standing there and looking at her. They were all the picture perfect image of personal body guards; tall, strong, broad and on alert. They stared back at her with no reaction.

"Ah," she smiled, looking back to Janelle. "When you mentioned making more than one phone call I wondered who all you were referring to. I see you've brought the heavy reinforcements."

Janelle smirked and took the lead, jerking her head to the men, showing them to follow her.

"I know you're not used to it, but I think we can use all the help we can get right now."

Chelsea picked up her stride, suddenly looking grave once again.

"You couldn't be more right. I'll take anything that will help me save my boys."

* * *

"There?" Kurt breathed softly.

Brittany nodded sharply, desperately trying to catch her breath. They had been running full-out for four miles, and she was barely staying on her feet, whereas Kurt hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Yeah," she gasped, sucking in some more air. "Right down that alley. He's there and alive. I can sense that much. We need to hurry. I don't know how much longer he has, he's outnumbered at least twenty to..."

Kurt didn't even let her finish, tearing off toward the alley in a blur, fitting an arrow into his crossbow as he ran.

Brittany took as deep, cleansing breath, before pushing past the pain in her side and taking off after him.

She stopped short though when two brand new visions flashed before her mind's eye. A grin spread across her face as she started running again, this time filled with hope.

Help was on it's way.

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself and clearing his mind. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting.

He glanced around quickly, and happily realized that there were a couple of splintered two-by-fours sticking out of the filthy dumpster to his right. He carefully took an aggressive stance, causing a couple of the deformed monsters in front of him to laugh stupidly, thinking how cute it was that their prey was attempting to fight.

They quickly surrounded him, but he was surprised when they made no move to actually grab him. He glanced around, waiting patiently for one of the dim-witted creatures to make a move.

After a brief moment, filled with tension and hesitation, a break formed in the tight circle. His heart started racing again, as a brand new creature stepped forward.

A completely different type of creature. A tall, gorgeous blonde.

She was wearing black leather from head to toe, including high-heeled leather boots that reached halfway up her thighs. She stepped forward slowly, and smiled at Blaine as she reached out a manicured hand to touch his face. He stiffened immediately and tried to jerk away, but she followed his movements.

"There, there, sweetie," she said in a low, soothing voice, continuing to stroke his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you. I hope you can believe me. It is imperative that you come with us though, so be a dear and come quietly. That way I can keep you nice and safe. These bad, bad monsters won't lay a hand on you." Blaine stiffened even further as she moved to trail a delicate finger down his chest, all the way to his waistline. "If you're a good little boy, I'm sure I can find some way to reward you once we get to our destination. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Blaine?"

The teen couldn't help himself. He didn't know if it was sheer panic, or if he had finally snapped emtionally because of the last tension filled days, or if he was, in fact, was so clear headed that he could logically see the humor here.

He burst out laughing. So hard that he practically bent in half with the force of it.

The woman backed away, looking stiff and incredibly offended. A couple of the vampires started to surge forward, thrusting greedy hands toward him, but she held up a single hand to stop their movements.

"Oh my gosh," he laughed, wiping away a mirthful tear. "Oh, man. I'm sorry, really. It's just, you do realize that I'm gay, right? You guys went to all the trouble of forming this elaborate plan to capture me, and part of your whole scheme was contingent on the fact that you'd be able to persuade me to come peacefully by flaunting a beautiful woman in my face? Seriously? You have to admit that the irony here is fabulous."

The woman before him shook momentarily with anger, breathing heavily as she steadied herself. After just a brief moment where her true emotions shown through, she gave him a steely smile. One that was no longer seductive, but meant to intimidate.

"Oh, love. There are ways around that. I'm quite... flexible you'll find."

Blaine quickly lost his amusement, and watched, completely bewildered, as her edges started to shimmer and waver. Her entire form seemed to lose it's solidity for a moment as someone brand new formed, right in front of his eyes. In place of the beautiful woman, now stood a broad, muscular man.

Blaine felt himself trembling with fear. It was a shapeshifter. A creature who could literally be anything, or anyone, it's heart desired.

"Is this more to your liking?" A deep masculine voice spoke suddenly. Blaine didn't even have a chance to form a sentence before the shapeshifter shimmered and morphed once again.

Blaine felt his knees go weak.

Now, in front of him, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek... was Kurt.

"Now, why do I get the feeling that this particular shape is what will truly do you in?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

_No, it's not Kurt. _Blaine shook his head frantically.

"Oh, yes," the shapeshifter laughed. "I think we've got a winner. It's common knowledge that our current Slayer has an eye for the boys, and you absolutely reek of his scent. Now I know why."

The Kurt in front of him sighed and started circling him slowly, running a hand over Blaine's chest as he walked.

"I've unfortunately not had time to connect with our revered leader personally since I took this job. I had no idea that you were so connected with the Slayer or which way you swing. It's a pity. I could have played this whole thing very differently had I only known."

The shapeshifter paused once he was back in front of the teen, leveling him with an equally seductive and evil glare.

Blaine glared back. This was too much. This was going too far. His panic and fear subsided. His instincts kicked in. This was not Kurt. This was an enemy, a faceless enemy. He had been trained to fight since he was three, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He looked on steadily as the shapeshifter kept speaking, knowing exactly how he was going to play this.

"Ah, well. No use crying over spilled milk. Now, what's it going to be. Are you coming along quietly," the Kurt in front of him stepped forward, leaning into him so that their faces were only centimeters apart, "or do I have to get persuasive?"

"No need for that," Blaine whispered softly, splaying his fingers across the shapeshifter's chest. "I can see when I've been beaten."

The fake Kurt looked at him in momentary shock, eyeing the fingers that were trailing up his chest cautiously.

"Seeing as I won't get to see my real Kurt again, you won't mind if I steal a little kiss. Will you?" Blaine whispered, leaning in so that their lips were almost brushing up against each other. His stomach recoiled and he had to fight to not vomit at being so close to the demon. The shapeshifter hesitated, looking thoroughly thrown, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you like. I think I'd enjoy tasting those luscious lips of yours."

Blaine smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's. He shuddered inwardly, feeling the ice cold and unyielding flesh against his own.

_Just a couple of seconds. That's all I need._

He parted his lips, deepening the kiss for just a moment... before summoning every ounce of strength he had and grasping the demon with both hands, thrusting him backwards into the crowd of vampires.

Fake Kurt screamed in anger as he fell through the air and landed on top of three of the vampires. The creatures in the background looked on stupidly, not quite able to make out what was happening.

"Get him, you morons!" The demon shouted from his place on the ground. Five of the vampires dashed forward to snatch at Blaine, but he easily leapt toward the dumpster and snatched up a piece of the broken two-by-four. He snapped it over his knee, holding out two pieces of jagged wood in front of him.

All five creatures paused and eyed him cautiously, yet kept inching forward, crowding him against the dumpster.

"Come on," he said in a cold voice. "Don't be scared, little puppies." He drew strength and resolve from thinking of Kurt, and how he would have responded in this situation. "I don't mind playing fetch with you. Mind, you won't come back after retrieving these sticks."

He lunged forward in that moment, jamming both of the make-shift stakes directly into two of the creature's hearts. A third vampire dove toward his neck with barred teeth, but he grasped it's neck with both hands and twisted sharply, taking morbid satisfaction when he heard the sickening snap and felt the creature go limp in his arms.

The remaining two vampires at the forefront eyed him warily, before jumping at the screeching orders of the shapeshifter.

"Take him down, you mindless drones! All of you! He can't kill you all at the same time!"

With a unified shout, the remaining horde of monsters rushed in, and Blaine had only moments to try and steel himself for the assault. He managed to stake three more in the heart, and was wrestling off a fourth, when they finally managed to bring him down. He felt his breath being knocked out of him as six of the creatures dove on top of him, fighting to hold his arms and legs to the ground to keep him in place.

Kurt's face suddenly appeared above him with a twisted smile.

"Now, I'm not actually supposed to hurt you. Not unless absolutely necessary anyway. We'll just pretend that this was absolutely necessary."

The demon's face contorted with anger as he raised a heavy staff above his head, preparing to bring it down on Blaine in full force. Just as he was bringing it down, he screamed out in pain.

Blaine, who had been squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the blow, looked up sharply. He was shocked to see the staff fall from the shapeshifter's hand as an arrow pierced clean through his palm.

"I thought," a low voice spoke from somewhere above, "I told you to stop trying to kill my boyfriend. Apparently I have to keep killing you off before you get the message."

The demon howled in anger as he snapped the arrow in two and ripped it from his hand. He stepped back and turned slowly, giving Blaine a clear view of his real boyfriend.

Relief swept through him when he saw that the Slayer was, indeed, alive and well. He knew deep down that the visions he had seen earlier were false somehow, but he had been unable to convince himself that Kurt was really safe.

The Slayer lost his look of confidence for a brief moment when he looked himself square in the face.

"This should be interesting," fake Kurt laughed as he ripped the shirt from the back of one of the vampires. Grunting in pain, he wrapped the material tightly around his injured hand.

"Slayer against Slayer."

The real Kurt's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, slinging the crossbow around his shoulder and pulling a pair of hand blades from a sheath on his belt. He sent a sideways glance toward Blaine, reassuring himself that the other boy was still safe, before starting to twirl the blades in dizzying circles.

"Should be very interesting. I'm intrigued to see if a shapeshifter can copy my power, or just my face, because lord knows you're nothing compared to me when it comes to your own strength."

The demon growled, seething in anger, before lunging forward. He swept his fallen staff from the ground and flung himself at Kurt with a loud screech.

The Slayer lifted the corner of his mouth in a cocky smile, and stepped forward to meet the staff with his blades scissored out before him. They met with a crash of metal on wood, and stood in a standoff of strength, arms shaking from the exertion.

Blaine watched desperately as his boyfriend and the demon met in battle, each fighting the other back with everything they had. He stomach turned and he felt absolutely nauseous.

Once again he was the cause for Kurt to be in danger. Once again he was being held captive as someone he loved fought for his life. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force away the memories of being held down, forced to watch as his father was murdered in front of his very eyes. Once again...

Enough was enough. There would be no more 'once agains'.

_I'm no fucking damsel._

He screamed aloud as his anger, fear, determination and adrenaline all swirled together, forming a lethal combination. He summoned more strength than he ever knew he possessed, and threw off all six of the creatures who were holding him down in one thrust.

They looked at him in shock as they all crashed into each other and fell over like bowling pins. A real look of fear came into their eyes when they realized how drastically they had underestimated him.

He stood then, practically radiating his rage and desire for vengeance. He silently stepped forward, grabbing the two nearest vampires and smashing their heads together as hard as he could. They crumpled in a heap on the pavement and he stepped over them without a second look. Another vampire met it's end as it's neck was snapped in two by his bare hands. By this point, he had reached the place where he had staked his last opponents, and found the splintered pieces of wood on the ground. Sweeping them up, he rushed forward into the mass, screaming his fury.

Just as he was staking two through the heart at the same time, a bright flash of light almost blinded him. The few remaining vampires screeched in pain as their skin started to sizzle and smoke. Blaine squinted up, shielding his eyes, to find a bright ball of simulated sunlight, shining brightly above all of their heads.

"Enough!" A sharp voice called out. His jerked his face toward the end of the alley and found Brittany standing there, looking fierce and determined. She reached out her hand, focusing on the ball of sunlight, and it sparked, shining brighter than before, causing the vampires to scream their anguish as they started burning alive.

As the light and heat overwhelmed the alley, Blaine glanced over to see both Kurts, still locked in combat. Demon Kurt had momentarily captured the real Kurt in a headlock with his staff, but the Slayer quickly flipped him over his back, whipping his pair of knives around to slash at the demon's arms once he was on the ground.

The bright flash of light, along with the wails of the monsters, seemed to bring the shapeshifter back to the moment though. He looked up, realizing what was happening, and cursed under his breath as he took off toward the witch in a rush.

"No!" Kurt cried desperately, and flung one of his blades at the back of his imitator with all of his strength. It fell uselessly to the ground though when the demon shifted once more, turning into a vicious looking black bird, soaring into the air and out of sight.

Blaine looked on, feeling dizzy at the speed of which everything was happening. Only minutes ago he had been sure he was dead and that Kurt would be lost. Now the imposter was gone, the vampires were diminishing before his very eyes, and his boyfriend was standing there, just feet away, breathing heavily and staring at him with an emotion filled gaze.

They started to step together through the dusty haze left from the decimated vampires, when Brittany let out a sharp gasp and sagged to the ground. They forgot their reunion and immediately ran to the witch, diving down on their knees next to her, astonished at how pale she had suddenly grown.

"It's okay," she breathed. "I'll be alright. Making sunshine is hard work. It just makes me really sleepy. Give me a second to rest and then we can leave."

They stepped aside warily, both watching her for a moment to make sure that she was okay. She rested her head back on the pavement, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, her color already starting to return.

They both sighed in relief, seeing that she was really fine, and looked to each other.

In the moment that their eyes met, every emotion both boys had felt in the last couple of hours flooded back through them. The fear for each other, fear for everyone connected to them, the rushes of adrenaline, the harsh anger for their enemy... it all came rushing back, and the relief they felt in the moment was overwhelming.

They stepped closer, lips crashing together as they pulled each other in. Every intense emotion came out in that kiss, and they were overcome because of it. Blaine could feel a heavy weight settle on his chest as he grasped Kurt's face with his hands, pressing kiss after desperate kiss on his lips.

"I saw it, Kurt. I saw it all. It was so terrible. I thought he had you. I thought he was going to use you to... it was so awful. Thank God you're okay!"

He wanted to go on. He wanted to apologize for once again putting them in danger, but he couldn't. He was so sick of apologizing. He was so sick of being the one who was wrong and needed to be saved. Kurt pulled back, looking as overwhelmed as Blaine was feeling. The Slayer took one look at the other boy and seemed to guess exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It was a spell. He sent those visions to trick us. I was just as fooled as you, but Brittany got to me first and cleared my head. I saw awful things too, Blaine," his voice cracked and he closed his eyes shut for just a moment, a tear escaping before he could help it. Relief rushed through Blaine, knowing that he wasn't the only one who had been fooled, and he yanked Kurt back into his arms.

"I'm so scared," the Slayer whispered into the older boy's neck, clinging to him tightly.

"It's okay," Blaine whispered back. "It's over. We're all safe now. The visions must have been false."

Blaine froze when he felt Kurt slowly shake his head no. He pulled back and looked into the blue eyes carefully.

"What are you saying?"

Kurt took a shaky breath, feeling completely helpless and lost for the first time in his life.

"I'm saying that the things he showed us weren't untrue. No, they weren't happening in that moment, but he does intend for them to happen."

"You're saying that he really does plan to somehow control you... and use you to kill for him?"

Blaine gripped his shoulders tightly, shaking sightly as he spoke. When Kurt only nodded in response, he felt an ice cold fear wash though him.

"It's okay, my mom... my mom will know how to help..."

He trailed off when Kurt's eyes filled with pain.

"I don't think she's going to be able to help me this time, Blaine," he choked out.

Blaine stared at him, eyes filled with disbelief.

"What happened, Kurt? What do you know?"

Kurt winced when Blaine's grip tightened impossibly. He knew he could easily shake the other boy off, it would honestly take just the flick of a finger, but he didn't want to. The slight pain reminded him that he was still alive, that he was still his own. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to find the words to tell Blaine that a vision of Chelsea being strangled to death in an empty hallway had flashed through his mind only an hour ago. Nothing came out though, and Blaine's grip only tightened.

"What do you know, Kurt? What do you know about my mom?" Blaine shook him slightly, his voice cracking as a couple of hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "You can't keep something like that from me!"

"It's all fine now," a cheerful voice spoke suddenly from beside them.

They both turned slowly to look at Brittany with incredulous expressions. Both with tears in their eyes, gripping each other as if their lives depended on it.

"What?" Blaine asked, feeling genuinely at a loss.

"We saw a lot of bad things earlier, and we were afraid that they would all come true," Brittany responded matter of factly, in true Brittany form. "I've had some brand new visions though, and things are looking up. Chelsea is safe. Someone trusted came to save her and is now coming here to Lima. They have answers to our problems. Also, the man with the strange weapon has decided to help us. If we get going we should meet him by the time he gets to your house. I think it's a good idea to try and get there before he does. Your dad won't quite know what to do," she nodded to Kurt.

Without another word of explanation, she turned on her heel and started back toward the Hummel house. Both boys just gaped at her, still gripping each other tightly, before turning slowly and meeting each others gaze.

"Um, so, my mom's safe?" Blaine asked, looking as if he was trying to sort everything out in his head.

"Apparently," Kurt nodded slowly, doing the exact same thing. "Someone Chelsea trusts saved her, and is coming here, I guess, with answers that we need. I'm particularly curious about that part," he shook his head.

"My mom is safe," Blaine repeated, closing his eyes and sagging against Kurt.

The Slayer pulled his boyfriend close, kissing the top of his head.

"It looks like we're all safer than we thought " he whispered.

Blaine looked up, and swallowed hard as he gripped Kurt's face in his hands.

"I won't let him control you, Kurt. I will do everything in my power to stop it. We're gonna figure this out."

Kurt nodded weakly, not willing to say out loud that he highly doubted Blaine would have the power to stop this if Kurt himself had no control. There was no point. They needed to be hopeful right now. Kurt needed to be able to cling to something, anything, that would make him feel that all was not lost.

Chelsea was alive. That was a huge, and unexpected piece of fabulous news. She apparently was bringing help and answers too, and Kurt could only hope that those answers involved saving him from destroying everyone he knew and loved.

He let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, and gave Blaine a small but genuine smile. Blaine was safe, Chelsea was now safe, and some help was on it's way. That was more hope than he'd had earlier today. He leaned forward, pulling Blaine into a soft yet possessive kiss, gripping the shorter boy's waist tightly as he sucked gently on his lower lip. He felt Blaine sigh as he relaxed against the Slayer completely, reaching his arms up to wrap around his neck.

They were just beginning to deepen the kiss, and fully breath each other in, when they heard a sharp call.

"Let's move it, dolphins! You can be kissyface all you want when we're back in a safe place. We need to get going so we can meet our newest ally!"

They broke apart with a smile and linked hands as they raced to catch up with Brittany.

"Um, do you have any clue who this 'man with the strange weapon' is?" Blaine questioned under his breath.

"Not in the slightest," Kurt chuckled, "but I trust Brittany's judgment."

"That's good enough for me," Blaine responded with a soft smile, "because I trust you."

Kurt looked at him steadily, and responded with something he'd never said out loud before in his life. He had never even thought it, outside of his father and Chelsea.

"I trust you too."


End file.
